The Dead Shall Be Raised
by Bobby Cowen
Summary: Novembre 2008. L'équipe de profilers se rend à l'Université de Yale où, chaque année à la même période, des jeunes femmes disparaissent. Tandis que Morgan et Reid jouent les étudiants, à la recherche de pistes valables, Prentiss, Rossi, Hotchner, J.J. et Garcia plongent dans les archives de la police de New Haven.
1. Prologue

Ceci est le prologue à une fanfiction qui traîne depuis quelques temps - je visionne les épisodes de la série depuis quelques mois, à mes heures perdues, et une idée d'enquête a fini par germer dans mon esprit. Comme je n'ai pas encore atteint la sixième ou septième saison, vous comprendrez, chers lecteurs, que l'équipe que je mets en scène est constituée de Hotchner, Morgan, J.J., Prentiss, Garcia, et Reid. Je ne connais pas encore Blake, ou Maeve. Mais je pense que l' "épisode" que je vous propose peut être intercalé un peu n'importe quand, ou pas du tout.

Il se peut que j'aie fait des erreurs (mathématiques, géographiques, historiques, grammaticales, orthographiques...). Il se peut que j'invente des choses. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Signalez-moi ce qui vous semble absolument incongru.

Je n'interviendrai que très peu par la suite - je préfère vous laisser découvrir cette histoire par vous-mêmes ! Je publierai les chapitres, je l'espère, de façon régulière. Si je le peux, je répondrai à chaque review de façon personnelle. A vos claviers !

Les personnages de Criminal Minds ne m'appartiennent pas. La série ne m'appartient pas.

Sauf les personnages secondaires nécessaires à cet épisode. Et la rouquine. Ça, c'est mon invention.

Bonne lecture !

The Dead Shall Be Raised

Prologue

Sur les étendues de gazon au centre de l'Old Campus, qu'encadraient les gigantesques bâtiments de briques rouges, des groupes d'étudiants flânaient à l'ombre des arbres. L'ambiance studieuse qui régnait semblait même gagner les quelques courageux qui parcouraient, à petites foulées, les allées jonchées de feuilles mortes.

C'était la fin de l'automne à l'université de Yale, une période de révisons avait commencé pour les étudiants, après la coupure du mois de novembre. Il faisait encore doux, à cette époque de l'année, malgré un petit souffle d'air frais qui se levait de temps à autre.

Personne ne faisait plus guère attention à cette série de vieilles affichettes, qui avaient été placardées un peu partout quelques semaines auparavant, et qui maintenant s'effaçaient sous les effets du temps et de la pluie, ou qui s'envolaient au gré du vent. L'une d'entre elles, l'une des plus récentes, montrait un visage féminin souriant encadré par une épaisse chevelure brune. Au-dessus de la photographie aux couleurs éteintes, l'inscription « Missing » s'étalait en grosses lettres capitales. À côté d'elle, une autre affiche, un autre visage, et encore un autre, un peu plus loin, un peu plus effacé, un peu plus oublié. Et toujours cette litanie lancinante, de disparues.

oOo

Comme toujours, J.J. appréhendait ce moment où, face à l'équipe réunie, elle appuierait sur les touches de la télécommande pour afficher les visages des victimes. Alors que tous se rassemblaient autour de la table, que Morgan taquinait Reid à propos de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, que Prentiss surenchérissait en les lui ébouriffant, que Rossi, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, sirotait son café _pur arabica_, et que Hotchner toussotait distraitement pour attirer leur attention, J.J. leur distribua les dossiers. Aussitôt, la bonne humeur laissée de côté, le sérieux reprit le dessus.

– Il y a deux semaines, commença J.J., la police de New Haven dans le Connecticut a reçu un appel pour signaler une jeune femme disparue.

En règle générale, une sarabande de photos ponctuait ses paroles. Mais aujourd'hui, une seule image vint s'afficher sur l'écran, sur le sceau du BAU. Un portrait en buste fit voir le visage d'une jeune femme souriante, aux yeux pétillants, et dont les épais cheveux bruns dissimulaient mal des joues rebondies. L'arrière-plan de couleur neutre laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une photographie prise à la fin de l'année scolaire, pour un _yearbook_.

– Les parents d'Elisa Smith ont déclaré sa disparition à la veille des vacances de Novembre. Elle n'a toujours pas été retrouvée.

– Pourquoi la police de New Haven nous appelle à l'aide pour une affaire de disparition ? demanda Prentiss en consultant le maigre dossier remis par l'agent de liaison.

J.J. saisit alors à bouts de bras une nouvelle pile de chemises en carton beige, portant le sceau du département des sciences du comportement. Si le premier dossier ne contenait qu'une photographie et une feuille de papier, celui-ci en revanche était bien plus épais. Des dizaines de portraits, de fac-similés d'interrogatoires, de copies de dépôts de plainte, de déclarations de disparitions...

– L'inspecteur Harris, qui m'a contactée, a été nommé il y a trois mois au bureau de New Haven, dit J.J. en donnant à chacun un second dossier. Au moment d'enregistrer la déclaration de disparition d'Elisa, un père s'est manifesté pour savoir où en était l'enquête concernant sa propre fille. Harris s'est alors renseigné et a découvert que plusieurs disparitions similaires avaient été déclarées auparavant.

L'agent de liaison saisit la télécommande et la folle danse des photographies commença.

– La première disparition a été signalée en novembre, il y a quatre ans. Il s'agit de Jane Levis. La semaine suivante, on a déclaré la disparition de quatre autres jeunes femmes. L'année d'après, à la même période, six disparitions inquiétantes il y a deux ans, sept ; l'année dernière, quatre.

– Les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés... signala Rossi en feuilletant le dossier, si tant est qu'elles soient mortes.

– Visiblement, il ne s'agit pas de simples fugues, commenta Hotchner à son tour. Les familles n'ont eu aucune nouvelle, pas d'appel, de mail, de lettre, rien.

– Et les disparitions semblent se concentrer à une même période de l'année, apparemment, dit Morgan. Aucune autre n'a été signalée en dehors du mois de novembre ?

– Si, mais pas si nombreuses et pas en si peu de temps, répondit l'agent de liaison. Ce qui a interpellé l'inspecteur Harris, c'est surtout le lien qu'il y a entre ces femmes.

– Elles sont toutes étudiantes à Yale, réfléchit Reid à voix haute.

– Personne n'a pensé à du bizutage ? interrogea Morgan.

– À la rigueur, dans une sororité, pourquoi pas, dit l'ancien écrivain. Mais là, à part le fait qu'elles étudient à Yale, rien ne les relie. Ni les études, ni l'âge, ni l'appartenance à une quelconque société. Et puis... vingt-trois disparues, ça fait beaucoup.

– On peut s'attendre à d'autres disparitions dans les prochains jours, déclara Hotchner. Rien d'autre ?

J.J. secoua la tête, désemparée. Hotchner souleva le combiné du téléphone et demanda Garcia en visio-conférence. Le visage de l'analyste apparut presque aussitôt sur l'écran, par-dessus les photos des disparues. Voir cette physionomie vive et optimiste fit du bien à toute l'équipe, d'autant plus qu'il y avait peu de chances que l'on retrouve toutes ces femmes vivantes, un jour.

– Ordonnez, ô redresseurs de torts, Garcia à votre service !

– Garcia, je veux que tu rassembles toutes les informations disponibles sur les victimes et leurs familles. Cherche des liens éventuels entre elles, les cours suivis, leurs fréquentations, leur scolarité, leurs professeurs...

– À vos ordres

– Inscris Reid et Morgan à Yale en auditeurs libres, poursuivit son supérieur, ils enquêteront en interne. On se charge d'interroger les familles. Garcia, tu restes en contact. Décollage dans une demi-heure.

oOo


	2. New Haven, Yale & Old English Literature

Chapitre 1

L'inspecteur John Harris avait conduit l'équipe dans un petit bureau et fait relier le barda informatique de leur unité de New Haven au réseau personnel de Garcia. Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ de Quantico ; la longue table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était encombrée de centaines de dossiers, que J.J., Prentiss et Rossi s'efforçaient de trier. Garcia, en visio-conférence, compilait les données ; Hotchner recevait les familles des disparues. Chaque information, ressortie, recoupée, ré-exploitée, réexaminée, était inscrite sur un petit post-it, sur un grand panneau de verre, à côté des photos des victimes. En plus des vingt-trois disparues et d'Elisa Smith, il s'avérait que deux autres jeunes femmes correspondaient au « profil » – étudiantes à Yale, déclarées disparues en novembre. Désemparée, Prentiss reposa en soupirant un énième dossier sur la table. Rossi leva les yeux du sien et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils.

– Mis à part le fait qu'elles soient toutes étudiantes à Yale et qu'elles aient disparu à peu près à la même période, rien ne relie ces femmes entre elles, expliqua Prentiss avec perplexité. Il n'y a pas de victimologie.

Elle se leva et afficha une nouvelle photo sur le panneau, assortie d'un post-it indiquant « Sally Donaghue – 11/07/02 ? ». Une blondinette, plutôt quelconque. C'est alors que Hotchner toqua et passa la tête par la porte.

– On a une nouvelle disparue.

Garcia stoppa sa cadence effrénée sur son clavier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se concerter avec l'équipe à New Haven pour comprendre immédiatement que cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : le rythme des disparitions allait s'intensifier, jusqu'à retomber au point mort quelques jours après. Une sorte de compte à rebours s'était déclenché. Hotchner s'avança vers la table et composa un numéro sur le téléphone placé en son centre. La tonalité ne retentit pas longtemps.

– Morgan ?

oOo

– Ouais, je comprends. On vous tient au courant.

– Alors ? demanda Reid lorsque son coéquipier eût raccroché.

– Vingt sept disparues. Pas de lien, pas de victimologie.

– On sait au moins qu'elles sont toutes étudiantes à Yale...

Ils se trouvaient installés sur un banc de l'Old Campus, là où Elisa Smith avait été vue pour la dernière fois. Reid et Morgan n'agissaient pas sous couverture mais leurs consignes étaient claires : enquêter en toute discrétion, jouer à l'étudiant lambda. Pas d'oreillette, pas d'arme, pas de gilet pare-balles, juste la plaque, dissimulée dans une poche ou dans un sac. C'était leur seul moyen pour éventuellement suivre une piste sans attirer l'attention du ou des kidnappeurs et risquer de le(s) faire paniquer – mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tous bredouilles. Morgan, dans un geste las, indiqua à Reid les bâtiments de briques rouges tout autour de lui.

– Yale, c'est grand, rappela-t-il. Ça fait quatre jours qu'on cherche, mais on ne fait que piétiner. Y'a pas l'ombre d'une piste. On rame, Reid.

Le jeune homme, tout en réfléchissant intensément, attrapa son sac en bandoulière et s'extirpa du banc sur lequel il s'était installé pour lire.

– On peut supposer que notre suspect n'agit pas seul.

– Ça me semble logique. Ces filles sont trop différentes.

– Les recherches de Garcia sur les confréries n'ont rien donné ? demanda Reid.

– Nan, rien ne les relie aux victimes.

Morgan haussa les épaules, dépité. Ils ne voyaient aucun lien évident. Les relations, proches ou lointaines, de ces filles disparues ne se connaissaient pas, ou très peu. Lors de la réunion de crise, Reid avait rappelé que l'université recensait très précisément 16394 personnes, dont pas moins de 12223 étudiants, répartis sur 339 hectares. Cela correspondait à peu près, d'après le recensement de 2010, à la population d'Artesia, en Californie, et ce, sur une surface égale au lac Nokoué, au Bénin. Prentiss avait alors interrompu Reid, lui demandant en rigolant à moitié s'il était vraiment nécessaire d'enfoncer le clou : pas besoin de comparaisons sophistiquées pour comprendre que le champ de recherche allait être très, très vaste. « Une aiguille dans une botte de foin », avait acquiescé Rossi. Reid avait expliqué que le plus simple était de brûler le foin et de passer un aimant dans les cendres. « Tu veux mettre le feu au lac Nokoué ? » avait plaisanté Morgan. C'est Hotchner qui les avait interrompus en leur remettant leur carte d'étudiant.

Garcia, en compilant les données, avait cherché du côté des sociétés de Yale, mais si les disparues ou leurs proches avaient des contacts ou faisaient partie d'une confrérie, l'analyste n'avait pas pu repérer le moindre suspect. Hotchner, Morgan et Reid avaient réinterrogé tous les membres du personnel et de l'administration qui auraient pu savoir quelque chose. Sans succès.

C'était incohérent. Titanesque. Et pourtant, les disparues existaient bel et bien – quelque part. Quelqu'un les avait fait disparaître. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

Hotchner pensait qu'en s'intégrant au campus de Yale, Morgan et Reid parviendraient à repérer quelque chose – un comportement suspect, un réseau clandestin, qui savait ? Autant se créer une main avec des atouts. Si Morgan avait commencé par protester en disant qu'il était trop vieux pour ces conneries, il n'avait pas tardé à jouer le jeu de bonne volonté – il suffisait de voir les jolies nénettes qui faisaient de l'œil au beau chevalier servant de Garcia… L'analyste affichait désormais un visage grognon dès qu'elle l'apercevait sur le réseau de vidéo-surveillance du campus. Quant à Reid, il s'était très vite satisfait de leur condition. Il avait, après tout, toujours l'allure et l'attitude d'un étudiant. Et puis, Yale, ça avait été son deuxième choix.

Les deux coéquipiers devaient se rendre à Harkness Hall, à un séminaire où l'une des disparues s'était inscrite. Morgan et Reid espéraient trouver quelque chose, même une infime trace. Sur la brochure du département de Littérature, le nom du professeur Franck Roberts, Ph.D., apparaissait à côté de l'intitulé du séminaire, « Littérature anglo-saxonne, épopées germaniques et tradition épique ». Morgan s'en réjouissait à l'avance – il allait devoir ronger son frein pendant que Super-Génie s'éclaterait à mémoriser tout ce qui serait dit. En attendant, sur le chemin de Harkness Hall, le génie en question ne sortait pas son nez du bouquin au titre invraisemblable qu'il avait ouvert pour se préparer à cette conférence, tout en essayant d'expliquer à Morgan que l'essentiel du colloque serait axé sur un poème nommé _Beowulf_, des poètes comme Virgile ou Homère, sans oublier, bien entendu, Milton, Wordsworth et Whitman.

– Réfrène ton enthousiasme, petit génie, l'interrompit Morgan avec un sourire en coin, moi je me suis arrêté à « séminaire sur la littérature ». C'est pas pour moi, ces trucs-là.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux origines de la littérature anglo-saxonne ?

– Bah si. Regarde où tu vas, Reid.

Morgan joignit le geste à la parole en stoppant son coéquipier au bord du trottoir – un véhicule les frôla à toute vitesse.

– Tu savais que ce poème, _Beowulf_, est aux littératures anglo-saxonne et nordique ce que l'œuvre homérique est à la littérature européenne occidentale ?

Ils traversèrent le carrefour, Morgan les mains dans les poches, Reid toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Ils passèrent sous une arche de grès. Harkness Hall se trouvait devant eux, derrière Calhoun College, un bâtiment de pierres couleur terre.

– Bah non.

– C'est fascinant. On retrouve des archaïsmes païens et c'est étroitement lié à une sorte de développement de symboles chrétiens

Morgan n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ; Reid ne vit pas la rouquine qui arrivait à sa gauche, à l'angle de Berkeley College. Il la percuta de plein fouet, purement et simplement.

oOo

– J'ai peut-être quelque chose, dit Prentiss.

La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur les visages des disparues. À force de passer de l'une à l'autre, un lien ténu lui était apparu. Elle bondit de sa chaise et commença à trier les photographies. Hotchner, J.J. et Rossi la regardaient faire avec intérêt. Prentiss se tourna vers eux.

– La première disparue, indiqua l'agent spécial, Jane Levis, l'année suivante, Amanda Bromberg disparaît, puis Vicky O'Connor, et Elisa Smith. Toutes les quatre sont de type européen, ont les cheveux bruns et des rondeurs. Maintenant regardez les autres comme s'il n'y avait pas une, mais plusieurs victimologies.

Son raisonnement était cohérent, maintenant que les photographies n'étaient plus triées par dates, mais par typologie ; des jeunes femmes rondes et brunes, ou blondes aux yeux verts, ou aux traits asiatiques, ou à la peau noire...

– Tu penses qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul kidnappeur, mais une sorte de réseau, en conclut Rossi.

– Je pense qu'on a écarté l'hypothèse du bizutage trop vite, surenchérit Hotchner, on supposait qu'il fonctionnait dans le sens où ces femmes en étaient potentiellement les victimes, mais si les kidnappeurs, eux, y étaient soumis ?

– Enlever ces femmes reviendrait à une sorte de rituel de passage... ? demanda Garcia en visio-conférence. Mais c'est inhumain !

– Je crois que c'est une piste à creuser, affirma Hotchner. Bien joué, Emily. Garcia, je te laisse informer Morgan et Reid.

oOo


	3. Suspicion

Chapitre 2

– Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla Reid en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et… vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Le choc avait été si rude qu'elle s'était retrouvée par terre, le contenu de sa besace en cuir répandu sur le sol. L'agent du FBI avait lâché livre et documents.

– Je vais bien, je vais bien, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Reid, sous le regard amusé de Morgan, ramena en un geste nerveux ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et rassembla hâtivement les feuilles qui commençaient à s'envoler sous la brise fraîche.

– Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai… continuait-il.

La rouquine ramassa les quelques livres et les dernières pages éparpillés, et chassa la poussière crasseuse qui s'était accrochée à son manteau beige et son jean.

– C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire attention, au lieu de débouler comme ça aussi vite, s'excusa-t-elle à son tour.

Reid se tourna vers elle – et la regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Automatiquement, les détails de son « profil » s'imprimèrent sur sa rétine et dans sa mémoire. D'une tête plus petite que lui, la taille menue, un visage aux traits fins encadré par une épaisse chevelure rousse, rassemblée en un chignon négligé. Des mèches enflammées dansaient, libres. D'incroyables yeux d'un vert intense le fixaient, et un sourire, que Reid situa entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude, éclairait son visage.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh… oui.

Elle regarda les titres des livres qu'elle avait ramassés et lui tendit le sien. Le jeune homme lui rendit machinalement la poignée de documents qu'il tenait à la main.

– Vous êtes certaine que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? réussit-il à ânonner.

Il se jugea d'une bêtise monstrueuse.

– Certaine. Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

Reid la regarda partir sans rien dire de plus. Morgan toussota dans son dos.

– Dis-moi, joli cœur, t'as pas raté un truc, là ? dit-il en rigolant.

– Quoi ? Raté quoi ? rétorqua le jeune homme en s'efforçant de détourner l'attention de son coéquipier.

– Attends, laisse-moi deviner… le moment où tu lui demandes son nom et son numéro ?

– On va être en retard si tu continues à te payer ma tête, grommela Reid.

– D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête pour cette fois. Allons-y.

Les deux agents du BAU se dirigèrent vers Harkness Hall, un bâtiment de style gothique aux pierres grises. L'imposante porte de bois de l'entrée était ouverte et des dizaines de personnes s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. Reid et Morgan suivirent le mouvement, gravirent quelques marches et ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'auditorium qu'ils cherchaient. C'était un amphithéâtre aux proportions modestes – Reid calcula qu'il pouvait accueillir au moins quatre-vingt-quinze personnes. En bas, sur l'estrade, un pupitre relié à une tour d'ordinateur et un vidéoprojecteur attendait le conférencier. Un homme, probablement trop jeune pour être le professeur Franck Roberts, faisait s'abaisser l'écran de projection. Le titre du cours était déjà affiché. Les deux profilers s'installèrent dans la rangée du fond. L'amphithéâtre se remplit petit à petit. Le silence se fit. L'homme sur l'estrade acheva d'installer le matériel et fit signe à quelqu'un, au premier rang. Morgan donna un coup de coude à Reid.

– Tiens, regarde, ce serait pas ta copine ? le taquina-t-il.

– Quoi ? J'ai pas de...

Des regards désapprobateurs se tournèrent vers eux. Reid leur adressa un sourire gêné, tandis que son coéquipier étouffait un rire derrière sa main.

La rouquine s'était effectivement avancée jusque sur l'estrade et avait remercié l'agent technique. Puis, elle ajusta le micro sur le pupitre, chercha ses notes... qu'elle ne sembla pas trouver. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, regarda une nouvelle fois avec attention, ouvrit sa besace. Pris d'un instinct subit, affreusement embarrassé, Reid jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles qu'il avait ramassées un peu plus tôt – et il ne tarda pas à trouver le contenu du cours, sur quelques pages agrafées entre elles, et écrit à la main.

– Oh...

Le jeune homme voulut se manifester et réparer son erreur, quitte à s'excuser devant toute l'assemblée, mais il s'emmêla les pinceaux et à nouveau, tout ce qu'il tenait– livre, papiers, brochures – lui échappa des mains. Le temps qu'il se rattrape, la rouquine avait déjà pris la parole.

– Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis une assistante du professeur Franck Roberts... C'est moi qui assurerait les quelques séminaires de littérature anglo-saxonne.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, et la jeune femme, souriante, semblait assurée. Elle expliqua rapidement le contenu de ce cours puis, à la surprise manifeste de l'assemblée, récita de mémoire les quelques premiers vers du _Beowulf_. Morgan ne reconnut pas la langue – Reid lui glissa qu'il s'agissait de vieil anglais. L'agent spécial soupira. Il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Son jeune coéquipier lui, semblait boire les paroles de la conférencière – alors qu'en à peine deux minutes, il avait parcouru et mémorisé l'intégralité des notes de la rouquine. Morgan profita de son désœuvrement pour parcourir la salle du regard. Que ferait-il, s'il était un kidnappeur ? Comment repérer une victime potentielle ?

Son portable vibra ; Morgan sortit discrètement de la salle.

– Salut ma beauté, salua-t-il en décrochant, sois gentille, dis-moi que tu as du nouveau.

– Hey, mon super étudiant à la beauté sculpturale, serai-je devenue la femme qui tombe à pic ?

– Je ne te le fais pas dire. Y'a que Reid qui s'amuse, ici.

– Roooh, te fiche pas de moi, tu es entouré par de jolies étudiantes !

– Mais aucune n'égale ta plastique de rêve et tes talents incommensurables.

– Je l'admets. Je suis un mélange de Betty Boop et d'Ada Lovelace.

– Exactement. Bon, tu as du nouveau ?

– Bien sûre, mon sucre d'orge, tu ne devineras jamais ! Emily a trouvé une piste. Il n'y a pas qu'une mais plusieurs victimologies. À partir de là, on peut supposer que notre suspect a constitué un réseau qui, sous couvert de « rite de passage », impose d'enlever une femme. Et chaque année, ça recommence.

– Bien vu. Il n'y a donc pas qu'un seul profil...

– Je vous ai envoyé les dossiers triés avec toutes les informations nécessaires.

– Il y a d'autres femmes disparues ?

– Oui... il y aurait même des hommes.

– Oh là. Attends une minute. Tu dis que la victimologie inclut aussi des hommes ? Vous avez compté combien de victimes ?

– Au total, pour l'instant et très précisément, quarante. Sans garantie et uniquement dans l'État de Connecticut.

– Tu as déjà commencé tes recherches dans d'autres États...

Venant de Morgan, ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une intuition, mêlée à une certaine admiration. L'agent spécial eut enfin l'impression que l'enquête avançait.

– Oui mon cher, mais pour l'instant, ça ne donne rien. Il faut dire que ce genre de dossier, quand il y en a, a du mal à passer les frontières des États. Je vous tiens au courant de toute façon.

– D'accord ma puce. En attendant, tu sais que Reid s'est trouvé une petite amie ?

– Non ? Tu plaisantes ? Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

– Tu vas m'aider, justement. Une des disparues s'était inscrite à son cours. C'est une assistante du professeur Franck Roberts...

– J'ai. Il en a quatre.

– Une rouquine.

– Fran Isolt Graham. J'ai son dossier sous les yeux.

– T'es trop forte, ma belle.

– Je sais. On n'arrête pas de me le dire.

– T'as quoi sur elle ?

– Pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Elle est née en Écosse, fait une brillante mais courte carrière comme gymnaste, obtient une bourse pour étudier à Édimbourg... Elle arrête le sport professionnel suite à une grave blessure à la jambe... Mène des études de bohème, étudie la médecine pendant deux ans, se lance dans le droit pour un semestre... Participe à des colloques en Histoire… Elle rencontre un certain Iakob Eldrine à Édimbourg. Un Tchèque parti de Prague pour un échange universitaire. Ils se marient, partent vivre dans un charmant village à quelques kilomètres de la capitale tchèque... ah !

– Ah ?

– Accroche-toi, la suite n'est pas belle à entendre... ni à voir d'ailleurs. Iakob perd la vie dans un accident de voiture.

– Elle était avec lui ?

– Pire que ça. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois...

Le silence de Garcia fut assez éloquent. Morgan ne posa pas plus de questions. Mais un tel drame – perdre à la fois son mari et son enfant à naître – pouvait impliquer de graves conséquences psychologiques. L'agent spécial se jura d'en parler à Reid et de garder un œil sur la jeune femme.

– C'était y'a combien de temps ? demanda Morgan.

– Ça s'est passé en 2003. Elle avait vingt-trois ans.

– Veuve ? Si jeune ? Et depuis ?

– Avant l'accident, l'université de Yale avait eu connaissance de ses travaux en langues anciennes et en linguistique, et lui avait proposé de mener quelques conférences, sous la gouverne de Franck Roberts. Elle y est allée et n'est plus jamais repartie.

– Je vois. Pas de casier ?

– À part quelques infractions au code de la route, comme conduite en état d'ébriété ou excès de vitesse... non. Je t'envoie l'intégralité de son dossier.

– Merci ma belle.

– Tu penses qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec les disparus ?

– Je sais pas, soupira Morgan. C'est une piste à creuser...

À ce moment-là, Reid passa la tête par la porte de la salle. Il le chercha du regard et s'approcha lorsqu'il le vit pendu au téléphone.

– Je te laisse, ma beauté. Casanova vient de finir l'école.

Garcia entendit Reid protester.

– D'accord, mes amours. Soyez prudents. Ciao !

oOo


	4. The Bass Library And A Talk

Chapitre 3

En période de révision, certaines bibliothèques universitaires restaient accessibles jusqu'aux petites heures matinales. C'était le cas de la Bass Library, non loin de l'Old Campus. Seul émergeait du sol l'énorme portail d'entrée – la bibliothèque se basait sur plusieurs niveaux souterrains. À presque une heure du matin, Reid le franchit et dévala les marches qui le conduisirent à l'accueil. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, pour changer. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de jouer les noctambules et de profiter de la proximité des innombrables collections de Yale. Morgan était rentré à l'hôtel, où les deux coéquipiers partageaient une chambre. Ils se faisaient plus ou moins passer pour deux étudiants extérieurs à Yale, venus suivre un cursus cours. C'était suffisant pour qu'ils passent inaperçus – en tout cas, depuis une semaine maintenant, les gens étaient crédules et raisonnablement discrets pour ne pas trop poser de questions.

Reid avait toujours dans son sac les notes de Fran Graham. Son cours s'était achevé par un intérêt tellement formidable que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter la foule qui l'entourait. Il ne s'attendait pas à la croiser à nouveau. Mais en cherchant une table tranquille où s'installer, il remarqua sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise seule. Très concentrée, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et prenait des notes en suivant du doigt un passage ou l'autre des livres ouverts sous ses yeux. L'agent du BAU tira une chaise en face d'elle et lui adressa un petit signe de la main, assorti d'un sourire, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit en retour et retourna à ses notes. Quelque part, Reid était déçu – elle ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il fit passer la sangle de son sac par-dessus sa tête, trouva la liasse de feuilles de la jeune femme, et la lui tendit.

Elle parut surprise de le trouver là, devant elle.

– Oh, c'est _vous_ qui les aviez ! J'ai cru les avoir perdues après notre choc frontal... s'amusa-t-elle en chuchotant presque. Merci beaucoup.

Visiblement, elle se rappelait de lui.

– Vous travaillez sur quoi ? l'interrogea Reid en s'asseyant.

– Je fais des recherches pour ma thèse.

– Sur le _Beowulf_ ?

– Je me disais bien vous avoir aperçu dans l'amphi cet après-midi. Sur ça, et sur d'autres choses. Je m'intéresse pour l'instant aux schémas christiques et chrétiens qui apparaissent dans le poème.

– Vous avez remarqué aussi, à partir du vers 92 ? Le poète s'inspire de la Genèse...

Il s'emballait – autour d'eux, quelques « chut ! » sévères retentirent. Reid leur adressa un « désolé » contrit. Sa voisine de table lui adressa un haussement d'épaules compatissant.

Le jeune homme commença à feuilleter le livre qu'il avait emprunté, un peu au hasard, au détour d'un rayonnage. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'intéresser, mais l'ouvrage lui avait paru suffisamment épais pour qu'il espère y passer au moins une demi-heure. Un long moment passa ainsi, dans un silence seulement percé par le léger froissement des pages et le crissement du stylo sur le papier.

La jeune femme parut hésiter. Elle fronça les sourcils et rapprocha l'un des volumes étalés sous ses yeux. Elle tapota du doigt une ligne, visiblement perplexe. Puis elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers des rayonnages au fond de la salle – avant de se raviser et de mettre le cap sur le côté opposé. Elle revint bientôt, munie d'un énorme dictionnaire. C'est alors que retentit un appel au haut-parleur : « Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, la Bass Library va bientôt fermer ses portes. Veuillez remettre vos ouvrages aux appariteurs ou les ranger dans leurs rayonnages. La Bass Library va bientôt fermer ses portes... »

– Déjà... ? fit la jeune femme avec surprise.

Un homme d'âge mur passa, poussant devant lui un chariot vide. Elle le salua et déposa ses ouvrages sur un plateau. Reid suivit son exemple. Ils gagnèrent tous deux l'entrée principale.

– Un café ? proposa-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant le Thain Family Café.

– Volontiers. Mais c'est moi qui offre.

– Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna la jeune femme avec sincérité.

– Dommages et intérêts. C'est de ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvée par terre.

Son rire retentit dans le hall, clair et limpide comme une eau fraîche après une longue marche.

– D'accord. Je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous, plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils sortirent, tentant de réchauffer leurs doigts, engourdis par l'air automnal, sur leur gobelet en carton. « Vous mettez un peu de café avec votre sucre, parfois ? » s'était-elle amusée alors qu'il versait le saccharose cristallisé dans sa boisson.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, côté à côte.

– Au fait, qui dois-je remercier pour m'avoir chipé mes notes de cours ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Reid se rendit compte seulement qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

– Euh… Reid… Docteur Spencer Reid… Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Spencer… Enfin… Si vous voulez…

Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser de son hésitation. Sans réfléchir, il referma ses doigts fins sur la main qu'elle lui tendait. Sa peau était douce, et réchauffée par le gobelet en carton.

– Fran Graham. « Franny », si vous préférez…

« Je sais », faillit répondre Reid. Il se tut. « Merci Morgan pour ton laïus sur les dangers de se rapprocher de potentiels suspects… » ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

– … génération Stephen King, précisa la jeune femme avec une grimace entendue.

– _Le Fléau_ ?

– C'est ça.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à marcher quelques instants.

– Spencer, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez Docteur…

– J'ai des doctorats en ingénierie, chimie et en mathématiques. Je suis également diplômé en sociologie et psychologie.

– Que faites-vous à _Yale_ dans un cours de _littérature_, alors ? Vous vous êtes perdu ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Reid décida de jouer franc-jeu. De toute manière, il en avait déjà trop dit – ou pas assez. Et elle était suffisamment perspicace pour relever l'inutilité de sa présence ici. « Morgan et les autres vont m'en vouloir si je leur dis que j'ai divulgué mon identité et des éléments de l'enquête… » Mais après tout, peut-être Fran savait-elle quelque chose au sujet de la disparue qui s'était inscrite à son cours ? Le jeune homme se dit qu'il allait sonder ses réactions.

– Écoutez… je vais être honnête avec vous… je suis du FBI, du département des sciences du comportement. Avec mes collègues nous enquêtons sur des disparitions qui ont lieu à intervalles régulier. Une des victimes devait venir à votre séminaire de cet après-midi… je me suis dit que…

À voir la réaction de Fran, Reid comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une bourde. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et le toisa, sarcastique.

– Et vous vous êtes dit que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition ? compléta-t-elle pour lui.

« Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler ! » se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Il imagina sans mal Prentiss et Morgan s'amuser à ses dépens, et lui rappeler que, décidément, les relations humaines, c'était pas son fort. « Rattrape le coup ! » songea encore Reid.

– Non ! Non… je… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je me demandais… peut-être que vous la connaissez… il s'agit d'Elisa Smith… une brune aux yeux clairs…

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il s'en voulait d'être maladroit. Pour quelles raisons se sentait-il aussi gauche avec cette femme, devant lui ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la considérer comme une potentielle suspecte ?

Il lui sembla que Fran le jaugeait depuis un long, très long moment. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle le fixait de ses beaux yeux verts. À la lumière des réverbères, Reid ne put s'empêcher d'en remarquer les nuances – malachite, émeraude, presque imperceptiblement parsemé d'éclats dorés.

Fran secoua la tête.

– Je ne connais pas cette Elisa Smith. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

De façon automatique, Reid observa sa gestuelle. Le mensonge tenait en grande partie dans la communication non-verbale de l'individu – or, il pouvait dire avec certitude que près de 90% des personnes en train de mentir se trahissaient d'abord par de petits gestes dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. Fran n'avait recours à aucun de ces signes : pas d'anxiété, pas de stress, pas de frémissement ou de raideur du corps en entendant le nom de la disparue, pas de regard fuyant, ou porté à gauche, cette partie du cerveau favorisant l'imagination… La jeune femme avait réfléchi un bref instant avant de répondre, interrogeant sa mémoire et non son imagination, pour savoir si le nom d'Elisa Smith lui disait quelque chose.

Son corps, son regard, sa voix ne mentaient pas – au fond de lui-même, Reid se sentit soulagé.

– Je suppose que vous avez eu accès à mon dossier et que vous savez tout de moi ?

Le silence de Reid fut éloquent. Il se sentait affreusement gêné, honteux de n'avoir pas su tourner les choses différemment. Il n'aurait pas dû parler tout de suite de l'enquête – forcément, Fran avait vite fait le lien entre son statut d'agent spécial et les disparus de Yale.

– Et moi, je ne sais rien de vous, finalement, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

– Je suis désolé... j'ai été maladroit. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

– Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est juste que... j'ai maintenant l'impression que notre rencontre n'était pas due au hasard et que nos échanges sont... comment dire ? intéressés. C'est ça qui est blessant.

Ils étaient parvenus à l'arrêt de bus, où ils s'assirent en silence. Reid sentait que quelque chose de presque palpable s'était installé entre eux – pas vraiment une tension méfiante, froide, plutôt une gêne, un malaise réciproque.

Fran se leva à l'approche de son bus, qui devait la ramener à l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec une amie.

– Merci pour le café. Bonsoir, Docteur Reid.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet de doigts brûlants de glace se resserrant sur son cœur.

oOo


	5. Maybe An Useless Interlude

N.B. : Certes, ce "chapitre" peut paraître inutile. Mais il a tout de même sa petite importance !  
>Merci à so-apple33 et Miss Homme pour leurs premières reviews, et à tous les autres pour suivre et apprécier cette fanfiction !<p>

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

– Oh, Franny, tu reviens de la Bass ?

– Salut Claire. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée, répondit la jeune femme en refermant la porte de leur appartement.

– Je dormais pas, rétorqua sa colocataire avec un haussement d'épaules.

Fran remarqua ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés et le large sourire qui illuminait son visage.

– Non, visiblement tu m'attendais. C'est Ryan ?

Claire esquissa un petit pas de danse, aérienne, rayonnante. Sa bonne humeur était communicative et chassa l'amertume de Fran, qui sourit en retour. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau.

– Je vais nous faire du thé. Tu me racontes ?

Elles s'installèrent sur leur vieux sofa, au milieu du petit salon. Claire rapprocha le chauffage d'appoint et se pelotonna dans un plaid – l'isolation était telle qu'elles sentaient la bise glaciale s'infiltrer dans l'appartement. Quelques étagères remplies de livres décoraient la plupart des murs. Un poster gigantesque recouvrait presque la totalité de la cloison séparant le salon de la salle de bain, dissimulant les quelques taches d'humidité qui s'étaient incrustées au fil du temps. C'était l'affiche de _V pour Vendetta_, le premier film de Claire dans un cinéma américain.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rencontrées deux ans auparavant, alors que Fran, lassée de sa chambre universitaire, cherchait une colocation sur New Haven. Claire arrivait de France, munie de son seul sac à dos, de 200$ en espèces (toutes ses économies), et de sa soif de vivre intarissable. En contraste permanent – Fran la rousse, posée, cynique et casanière et Claire la blonde, délurée, optimiste et extravertie – elles s'entendirent cependant à merveille de façon immédiate. Claire évoquait d'ailleurs souvent le « coup de foudre amical » qui les avait liées dès qu'elles s'étaient présentées à l'appartement.

L'étudiante française avait tout quitté pour venir à Yale, son rêve. Ballotée de foyer social en famille d'accueil, elle fuma sa première cigarette à l'âge de 11 ans, eut son premier rapport sexuel à 14, fugua plusieurs fois, écopa de petites peines de prison, avant d'entrer dans une « école de la dernière chance ». C'est là que Claire découvrit l'existence de Yale. Quelle meilleure revanche sur sa vie de bohème ratée que d'être admise dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du monde ? Claire se battit, décrocha une bourse, et quitta son pays.

Fraîchement débarquée à New Haven, elle se mit à la recherche d'un job le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Fran. Elle officiait en soirée et quelques weekends par mois comme serveuse, et le jour comme étudiante en cinéma. C'est à son boulot qu'elle avait rencontré le fameux Ryan, quelques semaines auparavant. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait été qu'un flirt, sans plus.

– Il m'a invitée à dîner chez lui demain ! s'extasia Claire.

Blottie dans sa couverture, sur le vieux sofa, elle narrait l'événement dans tous ses détails, tandis que Fran servait le thé.

– Je suis contente pour toi, dit-elle avec sincérité.

– Fran, je pense que cette fois-ci, c'est le bon.

– Tu m'as dit la même chose de Joseph la semaine dernière, la taquina Fran, et avec Mike le mois dernier, Rodolphe encore avant...

Claire gloussa et, en guise de représailles, lui lança un coussin, que Fran attrapa au vol et cala dans son dos – le sofa n'était pas de première jeunesse et ses creux et bosses avaient tendance à les laisser meurtries.

– Je suis sérieuse, Fran. Ryan est attentionné, gentil... tu sais qu'il joue avec son groupe au bar où je travaille ? C'est un excellent musicien.

– T'as rien de neuf ? Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça. Tu radotes.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais. Tu vas me dire aussi que c'est un peu rapide, qu'on se connaît à peine...

– C'est un peu rapide, tu as flirté avec lui deux fois.

– ... mais je suis amoureuse et je compte bien me régaler devant un bon dîner demain soir, moi !

– Pizzas surgelées ?

– M'en fiche, rétorqua Claire d'un ton faussement boudeur.

Elle lui tira la langue. Fran rit et reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

– Et toi, quoi de nouveau ? demanda Claire. Je papote, je papote, mais tu ne me dis rien.

– C'est ta journée.

– Roh, allez. J'ai bien senti que tu étais contrariée tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Je me suis fait rentrer dedans, j'ai perdu mes notes de cours, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais à la Bass.

– Tu t'es fait _quoi_ ?

– Rentrer dedans. Tu as écouté la suite ou pas ? ironisa Fran.

– C'était un garçon ? C'est toujours comme ça, dans les comédies romantiques... rêva Claire.

– Non, tu n'as pas écouté la suite. Et c'était pas romantique du tout, de me retrouver les fesses par terre.

– Il était beau ? Tu l'as revu ensuite ?

Fran hésita, mais renonça à lui confier les événements de la soirée. Il aurait fallu raconter à Claire que ce garçon était du FBI et qu'il enquêtait sur des disparitions. Invariablement, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle ne réussirait qu'à effrayer Claire et à gâcher son dîner en amoureux. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien Claire serait capable d'annuler. Juste au cas où. Son amie était peut-être extravertie et un peu fêtarde, cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être méfiante – la leçon qu'elle tirait de son passé difficile. Et puis Claire s'inquièterait pour elle. Forcément.

– Non, finit par dire Fran. Je ne l'ai pas revu.

– Oh.

Claire parut déçue mais ne lui posa pas plus de questions là-dessus.

– Tiens, et ce mec qui te tournait autour, tu sais... Matthew ?

– Tu changes pas de sujet, toi, parfois ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

– Non, pas Matthew... Andrew ! poursuivit Claire sans l'écouter.

– C'est un gentil garçon, concéda Fran, mais on n'a rien en commun.

– Oh, Franny...

– Fin de la discussion !

Les deux jeunes femmes devisèrent encore quelques instants.

– Bon... annonça finalement Claire dans un bâillement, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

– Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves érotiques ! lança Fran alors que sa colocataire se levait pour regagner sa chambre.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un autre coussin dans la figure.

oOo


	6. Progress

Chapitre 5

Rossi, Prentiss, Hotchner et J.J. avaient planché toute la nuit, à tour de rôle. Le bureau au milieu de la pièce était débarrassé des nombreux dossiers qui la jonchaient, remplacés par des photographies – le tableau de verre n'était plus suffisant pour accueillir tous ces visages. J.J., désemparée, les contempla un à un. Hommes et femmes confondus, âges, morphologies, physiologies... rien ne concordait au départ. Ils n'étaient même pas certains d'avoir trouvé _toutes_ les victimes, ou que les personnes dont les photographies étaient répandues sur la table faisaient réellement _partie_ des « Disparus de Yale ». Voilà comment l'inspecteur John Harris et ses hommes les surnommaient.

Prentiss entra dans la pièce et croisa le regard perdu de J.J.

– Tiens, dit la brune en lui tendant un gobelet de café chaud.

– Merci.

L'agent de liaison sirota lentement sa boisson.

– Ils sont tellement nombreux, finit-elle par dire. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à boucler l'enquête avant la fin de la semaine ?

Prentiss fit la moue, dubitative. Elle savait aussi bien que les autres que le temps était compté.

– J'en sais rien, admit-elle finalement.

Sur le tableau de verre, ils étaient parvenus à répertorier au moins cinq victimologies différentes, chacune listée dans une colonne. En dessous, quelques mots rapides expliquaient les profils correspondants.

– Certaines victimes ne collent pas aux profils, dit Prentiss, mais un réseau ne sera pas facilement décelé. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il y ait seulement cinq kidnappeurs.

– Je sais. Il faudrait qu'on détermine quel genre de personne serait à la tête d'un tel réseau...

Elles se remirent au travail. Hotchner et Rossi arrivèrent à leur tour. Le new-yorkais tenait un grand sachet de viennoiseries à la main.

– Spécialité de New Haven ! déclara-t-il d'un air jovial. On va avoir besoin de forces. Une longue journée nous attend.

oOo

Dans son bureau de Quantico, Penelope Garcia installa cérémonieusement tous ses accessoires colorés, puis alluma un à un les écrans devant elle. L'analyste avait lancé des recherches qui avaient nécessité la nuit entière. Elle consulta les données reçues puis les compila rapidement. Ses doigts ornés de bagues à plumes roses et perles grenat firent cliqueter le clavier à une vitesse effrénée. Elle ne s'arrêtait que pour prendre une gorgée de café.

Quelque chose la frappa soudain. Avec la pointe de son stylo, elle composa aussitôt le numéro du département de police de New Haven.

– Bonjour à vous, ô défendeurs des justes !

– Salut Garcia, fit la voix de J.J. à 347 miles de là. Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

– Merci. Bon, j'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés à vos tasses et vos croissants les amis, parce que j'ai peut-être du nouveau !

– On t'écoute, dit Hotchner.

– Voilà. Normalement, un criminel adopte un certain type de victime et s'y tient. Or, nous avons émis l'hypothèse que l'un de nos kidnappeurs, et peut-être le chef du réseau, avait déjà sévi ailleurs. J'ai donc comparé la liste de nos victimes à celles des disparus dans les États voisins, à savoir New York, le Massachusetts et Rhode Island. J'ai lancé mon petit programme de recherche personnel sur les bases de données et les fichiers de police et...

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Rossi.

– Rien ! Nada ! Que dalle ! Même en remontant sur une dizaine d'années ! Soit les disparus sont retrouvés vivants et en bonne santé, ou pas, paix à leurs âmes, soit ce sont des fugues et on a rapidement des nouvelles. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon génie incommensurable...

Garcia ménagea un petit moment de suspens, savourant son instant d'omnipotence.

– Cesse de nous faire languir, Garcia, s'il te plaît, soupira Rossi

L'analyste décela une pointe d'amusement dans la voix du new-yorkais.

– Eh bien, reprit-elle avec un sourire, figurez-vous, chers auditeurs remplis d'impatience, qu'en élargissant les paramètres de recherche, j'ai découvert qu'il y a eu un précédent dans l'État du Massachusetts. Une jolie brune, aux yeux clairs, portée disparue.

– Quels sont les paramètres dont tu parles ? demanda Hotchner.

– J'ai mis de côté le champ « étudiant ». Une seule personne correspond à une des victimologies. Vous avez reçu son dossier il y a un millième de seconde.

– Rapide comme l'éclair ! s'exclama J.J.

oOo

– Super. Grâce à Garcia, on fait un sacré bond dans l'enquête, admit Prentiss.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua John Harris avec perplexité (il était entré alors que l'analyste du BAU expliquait ses démarches). En quoi savoir qu'une personne, portée disparue dans le Massachusetts, vous aide à avancer ?

– Nous nous rapprochons de l'éventuel leader, celui qui mène les opérations tous les ans, expliqua Hotchner.

Rossi revint dans la salle, brandissant une liasse de papiers fraîchement sortis de l'imprimante.

– Voici Helena Cadwell, trente ans, annonça-t-il. Petite, quelques rondeurs, brune, yeux bleus. Déclarée disparue en novembre 2003.

Il écarta quelques-unes des photos disposées sur la table et plaça celle d'Helena au-dessus des autres. Elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Elisa Smith et à quatre autres femmes.

Un frisson glacé descendit le long de l'échine de J.J. Elle eut l'impression que les yeux des victimes la fixaient de façon impitoyable, sévère et triste à la fois, comme pour lui reprocher de ne s'intéresser à eux que maintenant.

– Si c'est bien la première victime du leader, qu'est-ce que ça vous apprend ? insista Harris.

– Ça nous apprend, reprit Rossi, que l'homme que nous recherchons a laissé des traces dans les registres de la Sécurité Sociale, de l'emploi, aussi bien dans le Massachusetts que dans le Connecticut. Il a dû changer de permis de conduire, de plaques d'immatriculation...

– Mais des centaines de personnes viennent s'installer chaque année à New Haven ! Comment pourriez-vous retrouver une personne en particulier ?

– C'est là que j'interviens ! s'exclama Garcia toujours en ligne.

– Et même si la liste que nous procure Garcia contient cent suspects ou plus, dit Prentiss, c'est toujours mieux que le million d'habitants recensés en ville...

– Tâche d'étendre tes recherches à une vingtaine de kilomètres autour de Yale, demanda Hotchner.

– Pourquoi vingt kilomètres ? demanda Harris.

– Les étudiants n'ont pas forcément tous disparu à Yale, expliqua patiemment Rossi. Il faut prendre en compte le fait que certains habitent en dehors du campus.

– Ensuite, poursuivit Hotchner, Garcia restreindra ses recherches aux personnes qui pourraient avoir connu Helena, ou qui l'ont côtoyée. Parents, proches, amis, connaissances...

– Et en recoupant les résultats, réfléchit Harris, vous parviendrez à obtenir une liste restreinte de suspects potentiels ?

– Exactement, approuva J.J.

– Ça va prendre un peu de temps, les interrompit Garcia. Je vous tiens au courant !

– Merci, Garcia.

– Serviteur ! salua l'analyste avant de raccrocher.

oOo

Rossi dessina sur le tableau un schéma complexe, fait de lignes parallèles. Au sommet, il indiqua « leader ». Cinq branches partaient de ce point, dont une vers un signe « - » et les autres vers un « + ».

– Chaque signe négatif indique un disparu, expliqua Rossi, et chaque signe positif, une recrue. Chaque recrue doit effectuer chaque année un rite de passage...

Il ajouta un « - » sous chacune des quatre recrues.

– Ça, c'est pour l'année 2004, précisa le new-yorkais.

– En 2005, on a sept disparues. Comment vous expliquez ça ?

– Au moins deux recrues de 2004 ont à leur tour « initié » quelqu'un. C'est le leader qui lance le processus d'enlèvement en choisissant d'abord une victime, comme Jane Lewis ou Helena Cadwell.

– C'est vrai, les dates indiquent que les femmes correspondant à la victimologie du leader disparaissent en premier... dit Harris.

– Ok, je comprends qu'on dénombre sept disparus en 2006. Le groupe est constitué et n'a pas besoin de « recruter ». Mais l'année dernière, étrangement, il y a moins de victimes... réfléchit Prentiss. Peut-être certaines n'ont pas été signalées ?

– Ou bien on a parmi les recrues des étudiants qui ont quitté l'université, argua l'inspecteur. Dans ce cas, pas de nouvelle recrue, pas d'enlèvement.

– Bien vu ! s'exclama Rossi.

L'agent spécial acheva son schéma. Il associa une photographie à chaque signe négatif qu'il avait marqué. Soudain, tout cela parut bien plus clair à John Harris. Il sentit une pression monstrueuse retomber sur ses épaules – il voyait là quelque chose de concret, de compréhensible. L'homme de terrain qu'il était se félicita d'avoir fait appel aux profilers du BAU. Grâce à eux, il allait pouvoir annoncer aux familles que leurs enfants n'avaient pas été oubliés, et qu'on _savait_.


	7. Going Off The Rails

Chapitre 6

– Ok, ok, pretty boy, concéda Morgan, j'ai entièrement confiance en ton jugement. Si tu dis que Fran n'a rien à voir là-dedans, je te crois.

Attablés dans un coin du Bruegger's, les deux profilers attendaient leur petit-déjeuner.

La journée s'annonçait glaciale. Le ciel était devenu d'un blanc laiteux, uni, d'où perçaient à peine de pâles rayons de soleil. Dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la brasserie, à la lueur des néons, Morgan ne voyait que mieux les cernes noirâtres sous les yeux de son coéquipier. À tous les coups, il n'avait que peu dormi. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Morgan savait que quelque chose le taraudait. Mais quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

– Moi ? Rien. Tout va bien.

– Menteur.

– Non.

– Menteur.

– On a dit qu'on ne se psycho-analysait pas entre collègues de bureau.

– Reid, j'ai pas besoin de te psycho-analyser, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu sais pas mentir.

Morgan fit une pause. Son coéquipier ne répondit pas.

– Donc j'ai raison, reprit-il.

Il se tut à nouveau alors que la serveuse déposait leur café fumant et des bagels sous leurs yeux. Reid s'empressa de faire fondre son quota astronomique de sucre dans son mug. Morgan devina qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour ne pas l'affronter.

– Donc j'ai raison, insista-t-il pourtant.

Les yeux de Reid le scrutèrent par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

– Allez, crache le morceau. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te lâcher si facilement.

Son jeune coéquipier poussa un soupir à la fois irrité et las.

– Je...

C'est alors que le portable de Morgan sonna. L'agent spécial pesta, et lança à Reid un « on en reparle ! » lourd de sous-entendus, avant de décrocher.

– Morgan ?

– Morgan, c'est Emily. On a du nouveau.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

oOo

Au bout du compte, Garcia, en recoupant les nouvelles données demandées par Hotchner, avait établi une première liste de près de deux cents personnes ayant quitté le Massachusetts pour New Haven cinq ans auparavant. Retraités, immigrés clandestins, étudiants, jeunes couples, mères ou pères célibataires, orphelins, rien n'échappait à l'œil de lynx de l'analyste du BAU. Sur cette liste, une seule personne, demeurant à quelques kilomètres de la capitale du Connecticut, faisait partie du personnel de l'université de Yale et avait un lien avec Helena Cadwell.

Prentiss expliqua tout cela à Morgan et Reid, qui s'étaient discrètement isolés au Bruegger's afin de mettre le portable du profiler sur haut-parleur.

– Il s'agit du professeur Dan Petersen, poursuivit Prentiss. Helena était sa femme. Ils habitaient à Fitchburg, et lui enseignait à Boston. Il rentrait tous les weekends.

– Petersen a maquillé un crime en faisant croire à la disparition de sa femme, réfléchit Reid tout haut. Depuis il cherche à revivre son fantasme en enlevant chaque année des femmes ressemblant trait pour trait à Helena…

– Mais quel serait l'élément déclencheur ? l'interrogea Morgan.

– Elle aurait eu un amant, expliqua Prentiss.

– Alors il la tue, par dépit ou par vengeance, fait disparaître le corps et déclare sa disparition aux autorités… continua Morgan.

– En tuant des femmes qui lui rappellent Helena, il continue à se venger de sa trahison, dit Reid.

– C'est pas tout. Il y a trois mois, les autorités du Massachusetts ont découvert un corps, en grande partie décomposé, qui pourrait être celui d'Helena Cadwell. Ils n'ont fait le lien que quand Garcia les a appelés tout à l'heure pour demander s'il existait un rapport d'autopsie.

– Comment ça ?

– Des promeneurs l'ont découverte par hasard, à moitié ensevelie dans une forêt près de Fitchburg.

– Il se sent pris de remords, commenta Reid, il lui offre donc une sépulture décente. Puis il part refaire sa vie à Yale, et lorsqu'il croise Jane Lewis, il pense qu'Helena est revenue le hanter. Il croit au complot et sombre dans la paranoïa la plus totale.

– Il aurait donc fondé une sorte de confrérie secrète, chargée de défaire ce genre de « complot », acheva Morgan. Chaque recrue doit prouver sa valeur en offrant un sacrifice humain.

– Et les recrues ont leurs propres préférences, acquiesça Prentiss. Elles n'ont pas les mêmes rapports avec leurs victimes. C'est pour ça que la police de New Haven n'a rien vu.

– Ok. Tu peux nous dire où le trouver ? demanda Morgan.

– Petersen a son bureau au... 451 College Street. Département de langues anciennes. John Harris est parti lui poser quelques questions. Il a demandé à ce que vous le retrouviez là-bas.

– On y va.

oOo

C'était un bâtiment de pierres grises, situé un peu en retrait de la rue. Construit en hauteur, sur deux étages, et comme encadré par des bâtisses exactement semblables. À chaque numéro correspondait une attribution – le 451, comme une plaque bleu électrique l'annonçait à l'entrée, était celui des professeurs Lee, Vicente et Petersen. Quelques marches menaient à l'imposante porte, flanquée de colonnes et d'un linteau.

John Harris y attendait Morgan et Reid. Sous le blouson de cuir noir de l'inspecteur, son holster apparaissait, ainsi que sa plaque.

– Bonjour, lança-t-il, bien dormi ?

– Si vous partez du principe que les adultes ont besoin en moyenne de huit heures de sommeil par nuit...

– C'est une question à laquelle tu pouvais répondre par oui ou non, Reid, le coupa Morgan.

– Désolé.

John Harris grimaça un sourire.

– Petersen est dans son bureau. J'ai déjà vu Janis, sa secrétaire. Elle l'a prévenu. On y va ?

L'accès principal du bâtiment donnait sur un petit hall, au sol en dalles gris acier. Un grand escalier de bois montait vers l'étage. À droite, une petite porte menait au secrétariat. Au fond, un couloir sombre, sur lequel débouchaient d'autres portes. Trois personnes patientaient sur des sièges, disposés contre les murs du hall. Reid reconnut Fran. Elle tenait un épais volume entre ses mains, et lisait.

– Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir naïf.

Elle leva les yeux, lui adressa un signe de tête, puis reprit sa lecture. Cet « échange », fugace et sec, n'échappa par à Morgan. Il comprit ce qui tracassait son jeune coéquipier et se promit de lui en reparler très vite.

– C'est bon, Janis ? demanda Harris à la secrétaire derrière son bureau.

– Oui. Son rendez-vous vient de se terminer. Il arrive.

– Merci.

Un petit homme corpulent descendait les escaliers. Il salua d'un geste John Harris, mais stoppa net en apercevant Reid et Morgan.

Puis tout alla très vite.

oOo

Dan Petersen n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un homme sain d'esprit. Plutôt un schizophrène léger à tendance paranoïaque. Aussi, quand, en descendant l'escalier du 451 College Street, il vit l'inspecteur John Harris _en uniforme_ et _accompagné de deux hommes plutôt louches_, péta-t-il un boulon.

oOo

Une lame de couteau brilla d'un éclat sinistre dans la main de Petersen avant de plonger dans la gorge de l'inspecteur Harris, et de ressortir aussitôt. L'officier de police s'effondra dans un râle grotesque, ses doigts tentant de juguler l'hémorragie. Un gargouillis lugubre et comme surpris jaillit de ses lèvres en même temps qu'une bulle de sang épais.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri strident.

Impuissant, le malheureux inspecteur sentit une main, dans un geste presque sensuel, ouvrir son holster et se saisir de son Glock.

Morgan chercha son arme, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

« Merde ! » songea l'agent du BAU.

Enquête discrète, pas d'arme, pas de gilet pare-balle, avait dit Hotchner. Morgan le maudit – et se maudit intérieurement. Tout avait été tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

Petersen pointa le canon du revolver successivement sur son visage, puis sur Reid. Un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres. D'un signe, il les incita à lever les mains en l'air. Morgan et Reid obtempérèrent.

Au sol, Harris se noyait dans son propre sang. Tout son corps se tendait, se cambrait, luttant contre la mort. Ses yeux grands ouverts, affolés, les imploraient de lui venir en aide.

oOo


	8. Down Where We Belong

Chapitre 7

Le corps de l'officier de police cessa de remuer. Ses mains, crispées autour de sa gorge, se détendirent. Le sang goutta le long de sa nuque et de ses doigts, formant une mare vermeille sur les dalles de pierre grise.

Reid vit Fran, derrière Petersen. Le petit homme lui tournait le dos. La jeune femme se leva très lentement, le visage crispé en une intense concentration, ses yeux fixant alternativement le couteau et le Glock.

Elle s'apprêtait à bondir lorsque la personne qui avait poussé un cri hurla de nouveau. Fran se figea. La panique s'empara des autres personnes présentes dans le hall, jusque-là paralysés par la stupeur et l'incompréhension.

Petersen tira un coup de feu en l'air. Le son tonna comme un fracas gigantesque. Reid sursauta.

oOo

Une soudaine effervescence anima le département de police de New Haven. Les officiers abandonnèrent leurs tâches immédiates et s'équipèrent. Hotchner entra en trombe dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à l'unité du BAU.

– On nous signale des coups de feu au 451 College Street.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus : J.J., Prentiss et Rossi bondirent de leur siège et suivirent Hotchner en courant.

– Prévenez le SWAT, ordonna-t-il à un officier de police.

Il distribua des gilets pare-balle à son équipe et en enfila un. Ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces, pourtant, il se sentait tendu, anxieux. Deux membres de son unité étaient pris au piège là-bas pour l'instant, il n'en savait pas plus. Il était aveugle.

oOo

La petite caméra de surveillance dans le hall du 451 College Street tournait lentement, filmant la scène. À presque 560 kilomètres de là, Penelope Garcia parvint à la pirater. Elle frémit en voyant le corps du malheureux officier de police, et un soulagement indicible lui fit pousser un soupir lorsqu'elle vit Reid et Morgan vivants – pris en otages, mais _vivants_.

De la pointe de son crayon, Garcia tapa un numéro sur son téléphone et prévint Hotchner.

oOo

Ils étaient six en tout – la secrétaire que le pauvre John Harris avait appelée Janis, la fille qui avait crié, un étudiant, Fran, Morgan, et Reid. Ce dernier déglutit. Petersen, sans lâcher ni son couteau, ni son revolver, dont il se servait pour les menacer, les avait faits s'aligner contre le mur et vider leurs poches. Il avait confisqué les téléphones cellulaires, et était désormais occupé à regarder l'insigne officiel de Morgan. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa. Janis sanglotait doucement. Fran tentait de la rassurer.

– Regardez-moi ça... un agent fédéral... s'amusa Petersen.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif en découvrant l'insigne de Reid.

– _Deux _agents du FBI...

Il les fit s'écarter du mur d'un geste de la main.

– Ça me fait une belle monnaie d'échange, admit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

– Professeur Petersen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le ton d'urgence fébrile dans la voix du gars qui descendait l'escalier à son tour le fit se retourner.

– Andrew, où as-tu trouvé ce pistolet ? siffla Petersen.

Le dénommé Andrew braquait sur eux un Beretta.

– Dans le tiroir de votre bureau. Vous avez toujours dit que vous le planquiez là. Je l'ai juste emprunté...

– Donne-moi ce revolver, Andrew, gronda Petersen.

– Andrew, aide-nous, supplia Janis.

– Professeur ? répéta Andrew.

Il semblait fiévreux, paniqué. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

– Professeur, est-ce que ces personnes vous causent des soucis ? demanda-t-il.

Morgan comprit aussitôt – il croisa le regard de Reid et sut qu'il pensait la même chose. _Andrew était une recrue_. Petersen l'avait certainement convoqué pour lui dire que son « rite de passage » était reporté – la présence d'un flic avait dû le rendre méfiant. Le voir en uniforme (et accompagné de deux hommes qui n'étaient visiblement pas du département de New Haven) l'avait conduit à la rupture psychotique. Il était en pleine crise de paranoïa.

– _Professeur_ ! jappa Andrew.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

– Andrew, tu vas te calmer et me donner ton revolver, ordonna Petersen d'une voix agacée.

– Non ! Vous allez d'abord...

La première détonation retentit ; le recul surprit Andrew et lui fit lever le bras. Son doigt se crispa à nouveau sur la détente, et le second coup partit.

Reid sentit une violente pression lui heurter la jambe droite, avant d'être propulsé en arrière par un puissant uppercut à l'épaule.

– _Reid_ ! hurla Morgan.

– Morgan... ? appela-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » voulut-il ajouter – et la douleur l'engloutit tout entier.

Puis Spencer Reid s'effondra au sol.

oOo

Dans son bureau, les yeux rivés sur les images de la caméra de surveillance, Garcia poussa un hurlement.

oOo


	9. Help, Save, Trust ?

Merci à toi, nono-mimi, pour ta review :)  
>Je vois aussi que d'autres suivent cette fanfiction ou la mettent en favori... merci à eux !<p>

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Les véhicules de la police de New Haven arrivèrent, les sirènes mugissantes. Les pneus hurlèrent en crissant contre le bitume, devant la rangée de bâtisses de pierres grises. Le SUV des profilers était à peine arrêté que Hotchner et Prentiss en jaillissaient, très rapidement imités par J.J. et Rossi.

Les officiers de police, sous les lueurs psychédéliques des gyrophares, se placèrent en défense derrière les portières laissées ouvertes et les carcasses métalliques des véhicules.

– Prentiss, Rossi, prenez une équipe et couvrez les issues à l'arrière, ordonna Hotchner en ajustant son oreillette. J.J., dès que l'unité du SWAT arrive, débrouille-toi pour placer un binôme sniper-spotter tout autour du bâtiment.

– OK.

Le téléphone de Hotchner sonna. Il décrocha.

– Garcia ?

– M-Monsieur… bégaya la jeune femme en larmes, c'est horrible… mon Dieu ! R-R-Reid… il est…

– Garcia, calme-toi et dis-moi précisément ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'analyste renifla bruyamment, mais retrouva un semblant de calme. De grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

– J'ai réussi à pirater leur caméra de surveillance. Petersen les a pris en otage et un autre homme est descendu avec une arme à la main…

– J'ai besoin de plus de détails, Garcia.

– Oui. Excusez-moi. Mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale m'indique… que c'est Andrew Lloyd qui accompagne Petersen. Un étudiant en linguistique. J'aperçois quatre autres personnes prises en otage. Lloyd a paniqué et a tiré deux coups de feu. Reid a été touché… il est à terre !

De gros sanglots incoercibles la secouèrent de nouveau.

– Garcia, fit la voix sèche de Hotchner, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe à présent.

L'analyste devina une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son patron. Elle obtempéra.

– Morgan le tient dans ses bras. Il y a… une femme à côté d'eux. Elle a l'air de crier quelque chose à Petersen et Lloyd…

oOo

– Petersen, _faites quelque chose_ ! cracha Fran dans sa direction.

La jeune femme tentait de comprimer le flot de sang qui coulait le long de la jambe de Reid. Le liquide vermeil glissait entre ses doigts. Morgan avait amorti sa chute au sol et le tenait désormais dans ses bras.

– _Reid_ ! Parle-moi ! lui cria-t-il.

Complètement désemparé, il se rendit compte avec horreur que malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'épaule de son jeune coéquipier, le sang continuait à s'échapper. La balle avait traversé sa clavicule.

– Morgan… supplia Reid d'une voix blanche.

Il s'agrippa avec une force désespérée à la manche de Morgan. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

– _Petersen_ ! répéta Fran. Vous l'avez dit vous-même ; c'est une monnaie d'échange. Si vous ne lui venez pas en aide, _je ne donne pas cher de votre peau_ !

Elle indiqua d'un doigt rougit la vitre d'une fenêtre, où se reflétaient des éclairs bleus.

Petersen se secoua, comme s'il se réveillait brutalement. Il attrapa Andrew par les cheveux et le tira vers lui. Le gars hurla de douleur et de peur.

– _Regarde ce que tu as fait, imbécile_ ! beugla-t-il.

– Pardon, pardon, renifla pitoyablement Andrew.

Petersen siffla, méprisant. Il poussa Andrew à travers le hall.

– Barricade tous les accès. Dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

Andrew sembla soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Il cadenassa la lourde porte d'entrée, puis gagna le couloir menant à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils l'entendirent fermer bruyamment les volets, déplacer chaises et meubles pour bloquer les accès.

Au sol, le jeune agent du FBI s'affaiblissait. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le plafond, comme pour y imprimer sa souffrance. Des larmes douloureuses roulaient sur ses pommettes et tombaient dans ses oreilles.

– Lâche pas, Reid, lui souffla Morgan. Me lâche pas !

Petersen se prit la tête entre ses mains, qui ne lâchèrent pas leur arme respective. Il jeta un œil affolé à Reid, puis à Fran. Une lueur traversa son regard.

– Toi ! Tu vas le soigner !

– Petersen, faites-le sortir, une équipe médicale le prendra en charge…

– Non ! T'as fait médecine, tu vas le soigner !

Fran secoua la tête, interloquée.

– Vous êtes cinglé, Petersen ! Je n'ai pas les connaissances pour…

– _Soigne-le ou je tue quelqu'un_, cracha Petersen d'une voix mauvaise mais assurée.

– Ordure… gronda Morgan.

Petersen pointa le canon de son arme sur Janis, qui recula encore plus contre le mur, comme si elle voulait s'y fondre pour échapper à la folie du professeur. Les deux autres otages s'éloignèrent de la portée du Glock. Andrew repassa dans le hall et ferma les stores, puis grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Les lueurs bleutées et écarlates des gyrophares disparurent.

Fran sembla jauger Petersen un court instant. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, elle lâcha :

– D'accord, Petersen. Laissez-moi le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ce sera toujours plus facile qu'ici.

Du canon de son Glock, le professeur lui indiqua le couloir derrière lui. Sans perdre plus de temps, Fran fit signe à Morgan. L'agent du BAU souleva Reid comme s'il s'était agi d'un sac de plumes. Le jeune homme serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher une nouvelle plainte de franchir ses lèvres.

oOo

Fran bénit intérieurement l'hypocondriaque qui avait fait installer une infirmerie dans ce bâtiment. Située presque au fond du couloir derrière le hall, la petite salle différait à peine d'un réduit, tant elle était exiguë. Toute en longueur, elle se composait d'un lit et d'un petit bureau. Des placards couvraient tout le mur de gauche. Une cloison séparait l'infirmerie d'une minuscule cuisine, où il y avait tout juste la place pour une chaise en plastique, un meuble, une bouilloire et un réchaud à gaz.

Morgan déposa Reid le plus doucement possible sur le lit.

– Enlève-lui ses chaussures, enjoignit Fran en ouvrant un à un les placards, et dégage les plaies. Découpe le tissu au besoin.

Elle laissa de côté la bienséance. Morgan ne releva pas et obtempéra. Il sentait l'urgence dans sa voix, la détermination, mais il percevait aussi la peur, que Fran s'efforçait de retenir. L'agent du BAU attrapa une paire de ciseaux sur le bureau et tailla la jambe du pantalon de Reid, poisseuse de sang. Il fit de même pour son gilet, puis ouvrit d'un geste sec sa chemise.

La jeune femme sortit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main – bandes de gaze, gants à usage unique, seringues, compresses stériles, torchons propres, pinces, alcool à 90°C, antidouleurs. Elle dénicha un nécessaire à couture dans le bureau et posa hâtivement aiguilles et fil sur un plateau de métal à côté du lit. Puis elle gagna la petite cuisine. Morgan l'entendit remplir la bouilloire d'eau et la mettre à chauffer.

Reid grelottait. Sa respiration s'était faite haletante, sifflante.

– Il est en état de choc, annonça Morgan.

– Couvre-le avec ça et continue de faire pression sur les blessures.

Elle lui tendit une couverture en laine épaisse, puis releva ses manches au-dessus de ses coudes et se lava les mains et les avant-bras. L'eau dans la bouilloire frémissait. La jeune femme y jeta les instruments en inox trouvés dans les placards et laissa bouillir. Elle imbiba généreusement un carré de tissu d'alcool à 90°C et y déposa les pinces et les aiguilles à coudre.

La jeune femme tremblait tellement que les instruments, sur le plateau de métal dans ses mains, tintaient les uns contre les autres.

– Fran... chuchota Reid.

– Comment tu veux que j'arrive à quelque chose avec du matériel de _couture_ ? fit-elle soudain au désespoir. Je suis étudiante en littérature, pas faiseuse de miracles !

– Fran, dit Morgan d'une voix ferme, regarde-moi.

– Je dois retirer la balle _dans sa jambe_, Morgan. Les blessures par balle, c'est en troisième année à la fac de médecine...

Il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. L'énormité de la situation la frappait de plein fouet. Elle devait se sentir impuissante, lâche, déboussolée. Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus.

– Fran, répéta-t-il, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit.

– Tu vas y arriver. On trouvera une solution pour le faire sortir d'ici ensuite. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu retires la balle et que tu sutures les plaies.

La jeune femme déposa le plateau près du lit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

– D'accord.

– Fais les choses dans l'ordre. Je vais t'aider.

– D'accord, répéta Fran.

Elle remplit une seringue d'un liquide transparent.

– Spencer, j'ai trouvé de la morphine, ça soulagera un peu ta douleur...

– Non ! s'exclama Reid.

Il attrapa le poignet de Morgan avec une telle force que ses phalanges blanchirent.

– Si elle ne fait rien, tu vas souffrir le martyre.

– Pas de narcotiques, Morgan.

– Reid...

– J'en suis pas encore au stade de confusion ou d'inconscience précédant la mort. Je suis capable de décider par moi-même.

– Tu sais que tu donnes toujours l'impression d'être en état de confusion mentale, à déblatérer comme ça ? ironisa Morgan.

Reid grimaça un sourire.

– Très drôle. Mais je ne prendrai pas de narcotiques.

L'agent du BAU regarda son coéquipier, puis Fran. Il poussa un soupir.

– OK...

Morgan, intérieurement, se sentit soulagé. Reid était lucide. La situation n'était donc pas aussi dramatique que ce qu'il craignait. Il attrapa cependant une baguette de bois, qu'il glissa entre les dents de son jeune coéquipier. Fran avait reposé la seringue pleine et saisi une pince.

– Ça t'évitera de te mordre la langue, pretty boy.

Puis il bloqua le corps de Reid. Il fit signe à Fran.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et commença par la balle logée dans la jambe droite de Reid. Le métal, stérilisé dans l'eau bouillante, lui brûla les doigts. Elle s'en soucia comme d'une guigne et se concentra sur sa tâche. Les lèvres pincées, elle fouilla la chair à vif. Reid se cambra brusquement, violemment. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il imprima des lunules sanglantes dans ses paumes – mais cette infime douleur ne fut rien comparée à la flamme intense qui remonta le long de sa jambe. Il mordit dans la baguette de bois, ferma les yeux, à tel point que des étoiles brillantes dansèrent derrière ses paupières. Reid n'entendait plus les paroles réconfortantes de Morgan, il ne sentait même plus la force des bras qui le clouaient sur le lit. Seule la souffrance, pleine, monstrueuse, abyssale, le dévorait tout entier.

Et Reid se laissa sombrer dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

– Il s'est évanoui, dit Morgan en relâchant son étreinte.

La baguette de bois tomba sur le sol.

– Tant mieux pour lui, grogna Fran.

La jeune femme jeta la pince pleine de sang sur le plateau. Un autre objet oblong tinta en même temps. Sans prêter plus d'attention à la balle qu'elle venait de retirer, Fran attrapa une aiguille et du fil, rapprocha les bords de la plaie et effectua des points de suture. Elle nettoya ensuite rapidement la blessure à l'aide d'une compresse imbibée d'alcool. Puis elle fit de même pour l'épaule de Reid. Ses doigts fins couraient sur la peau pâle du jeune homme.

– Aide-moi à le retourner, demanda-t-elle à Morgan.

Elle acheva rapidement les sutures, puis plongea un torchon propre dans l'eau chaude, avant de nettoyer le sang autour des plaies. Ses gestes, observa Morgan, étaient doux, presque tendres. La jeune femme protégea la plaie à la jambe en l'entourant d'une longue bande de gaze, puis immobilisa le bras de Reid avec une écharpe orthopédique qu'elle avait trouvée dans un placard. Morgan souleva le corps inerte de son coéquipier tandis que la jeune femme fermait les attaches dans son dos.

L'agent du BAU déplia ensuite entièrement les couvertures et en recouvrit son ami. Son visage, exsangue, était détendu, serein. Fran s'essuya les mains sur un torchon.

– Il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

– Ça ira, la rassura Morgan.

– Morgan, tu ne comprends pas. Ça ne va pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais entre la septicémie, la tachycardie... il a besoin d'une transfusion d'urgence... d'antibiotiques... de...

Elle avait roulé le torchon en boule et le serrait entre ses doigts, si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Fran fixait, comme sans les voir, ses mains et ses bras tachés de sang.

– Woh !

Morgan la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir par terre.

– Calme-toi. Mets ta tête entre tes genoux. Respire profondément.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fran releva la tête.

– Si on n'arrive pas à convaincre Petersen de le laisser sortir, reprit-elle, il est en danger de mort.

Sa voix s'était raffermie.

– Les génies dans son genre, ça a la vie dure. Reste auprès de Reid, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Fran hocha la tête.

– À son réveil, il aura sûrement soif.

– Je vous ramène de quoi boire à tous les deux.

– Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

oOo


	10. Negotiations

Merci à xQuelqu'une pour sa review. Et à tous pour lire, suivre ou mettre dans leurs favoris cette fanfiction ! :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Morgan revint dans le hall.

Il se rendit compte seulement qu'il s'était à peine écoulé quatre heures depuis leur petit déjeuner au Bruegger's. Petersen et Andrew s'étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier et surveillaient les trois autres prisonniers le long des murs. Petersen avait apparemment autorisé Andrew à garder le Beretta. Le corps de l'inspecteur Harris gisait toujours sur les dalles, mais un grand plaid – probablement déniché par l'un des deux preneurs d'otages – le recouvrait entièrement, s'imbibant peu à peu de sang.

– Vos copains ont appelé, s'amusa Petersen en guise de préambule. Ils ont l'air de tenir à vos têtes.

Il désigna de la pointe du couteau le téléphone posé par terre, à ses pieds. Il l'avait sorti du bureau de Janis. Le long fil poussiéreux le reliait encore au secrétariat, et courait sur le sol.

Petersen se releva nonchalamment, presque gracieusement.

– Alors, comment va votre ami ?

– Il va s'en sortir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres otages. Visiblement, Andrew et Petersen ne les avaient pas touchés.

– Janis, dit Morgan, il y a un distributeur quelque part ?

La secrétaire le regarda sans comprendre, puis lui montra du menton un recoin, sous l'escalier. L'étudiant assis à côté d'elle se releva lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux Petersen et Andrew.

– Je commence à avoir faim, dit-il. Quelqu'un a de la monnaie ?

Petersen haussa les épaules.

– Pas besoin, fit Morgan en examinant l'imposant cube de métal devant lui.

Il ôta sa veste, la plaça contre la vitre du distributeur, et d'un geste sûr et précis, en brisa la vitre du coude. Morgan attrapa des sachets de bonbons et les lança à l'étudiant, qui les redistribua. L'agent du BAU en mit quelques-uns dans ses poches – il savait que Reid les adorait. Il fit de même avec des bouteilles d'eau et des jus de fruits.

– Il... il y a du café, fit Janis timidement. Avec une bouilloire. Dans mon bureau. Si vous voulez.

L'agent lui adressa un sourire.

– Merci.

– Moi d'abord, dit Andrew en s'avançant vers la porte de la pièce adjacente.

– Surveille l'agent Morgan pendant qu'il sert tout le monde.

Morgan ne releva pas le ton condescendant de Petersen. Il décida de jouer le jeu. Même si Petersen semblait maître de lui-même, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le provoquer et de risquer la vie des otages. Impossible aussi de convaincre Andrew de se soulever contre Petersen – celui-ci était un excellent manipulateur, et tenait sa recrue fermement sous son emprise.

Il trouva des tasses et du café lyophilisé amer, mais que Janis et les deux autres semblèrent trouver réconfortant. Dans le fond d'un tiroir du bureau de Janis, Morgan trouva aussi une boîte de soupe en poudre. Andrew ne prit pas la peine de mâcher ses sucreries et les fit passer en engloutissant son café avec force bruits de succion. Petersen but le sien à petites gorgées, sans lâcher son Glock.

– Petersen, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, tenta Morgan, Fran a soigné Reid. Laissez-la partir, comme Janis, Lin et Medhi. Ils ne vous sont pas utiles ici et vous gagnerez la confiance de mes coéquipiers, dehors.

Il s'était discrètement renseigné auprès des deux autres otages pour connaître leur identité. Les humaniser aux yeux de Petersen permettrait peut-être de l'attendrir. Du moins, l'espéra-t-il.

Petersen poussa un soupir, entre l'exaspération et le mépris.

– C'est presque mot pour mot ce que m'a dit votre patron... Hotchner, c'est ça ?

Il reposa sa tasse et esquissa un sourire blasé.

– Vous et moi savons comment cela va se terminer. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faciliter les choses.

C'est alors que la sonnerie stridente retentit. Andrew sursauta.

Petersen attendit la sixième sonnerie avant de décrocher. Il appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur.

– Petersen.

– Ici l'agent Hotchner.

– Ouais. Je me rappelle.

– Les vingt minutes sont écoulées.

– Quel timing, ironisa l'autre.

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Petersen ne rentrait pas dans le vif du sujet, semblant vouloir y amener Hotchner par une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris. Mais le chef de l'unité du BAU ne s'en laissait pas conter.

– Je veux savoir comment va le docteur Spencer Reid.

– Il va bien. Autant que faire se peut.

– Libérez les otages.

– Pas question.

Janis recommença à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Lin et Medhi s'efforcèrent de la réconforter.

– Petersen, ce n'est plus le moment de négocier. Laissez les otages sortir.

– Cause toujours. Vous n'oserez pas lancer un assaut si vous risquez leur vie. Je préfère les garder sous le coude.

Morgan comprit que Petersen se servait d'eux comme boucliers humains. Hotchner le savait depuis un moment déjà, et l'agent spécial devina que le premier appel avait été passé pour tester Petersen. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'obtenir une contrepartie. Hotchner allait devoir la jouer finement.

– C'est fini, Petersen.

– De quoi allez-vous m'accuser ? ironisa l'interpellé.

– Vous saviez que l'inspecteur Harris allait vous poser des questions au sujet des disparues de Yale. Vous êtes coincé, Petersen. Nous sommes au courant de votre implication dans cette affaire.

– Vous n'avez pas trouvé les corps.

– Quels corps ?

« Un point pour Hotch », songea Morgan. Il avait poussé Petersen à la faute. Mais il ne sembla pas se formaliser pour autant.

– Allons, ne vous fichez pas de moi. Les disparues de Yale, tout ça…

– D'accord, soupira Hotchner. Vous voulez quoi ?

Morgan retint un sourire – Hotchner créait un leurre, reculant d'un pas pour faire croire à une reddition partielle.

– Oh, trois fois rien, ricana Petersen. La nationalité belge, pour commencer, un compte aux îles Caïman, un hélicoptère sur le toit du bâtiment... et l'immunité.

Petersen ne se laissait pas prendre, visiblement.

– Petersen, vous savez que vous avez des admirateurs. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils auraient envie de savoir comment vous avez fait pour déjouer un tel complot ? Vous imaginez vos recrues le faire à votre place ?

Soudain, Petersen sembla réfléchir. « Bien joué », pensa Morgan. L'homme était peut-être paranoïaque, mais aussi mégalomane. Ses recrues en étaient la preuve ; il ressentait le besoin d'être apprécié, loué, vénéré pour ses faits. Déjouer un « complot » n'était plus suffisant, il lui fallait partager sa réussite, transmettre ses idées et ses secrets au plus grand nombre. Rossi, J.J., Prentiss et Hotchner avaient dû le comprendre ; ils avaient donc trouvé une marge de négociation. Et la formulation de Hotchner laissait croire à Petersen qu'il avait un allié puissant au sein même du FBI.

Le chef de l'unité du BAU avait abattu tranquillement ses cartes, comme un joueur à la main imparable. Ou plutôt, il était comme un pêcheur ferrant sa proie. Petersen avait mordu à l'hameçon ; il réfléchit un moment, intrigué, intéressé – l'étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux le prouvait assez.

– Je veux un tirage à cent mille exemplaires, dit-il enfin. Pour commencer. Et une interview exclusive à la chaîne de mon choix.

Hotchner resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il demandait son avis à quelqu'un – Morgan savait qu'il n'en faisait rien.

– D'accord.

– Je veux une preuve d'ici une heure. Une promesse signée d'une maison d'édition et une autre d'ABC studios.

– En échange, vous libèrerez les quatre otages.

– Deux. Je ne suis pas fou. Je garde Fran. Mais je vous laisse le macchabée, Harris.

– Très bien. Je vous recontacte dans une heure.

Petersen raccrocha.

– Et moi, dans tout ça ? geignit Andrew.

Son maître lui lança un long regard appuyé.

– Oh, toi... t'as rien fait. Tu seras même pas inquiété.

Andrew soupira d'aise.

– Merci, professeur.

Petersen fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une petite poignée de cure-dents. Il en choisit trois et en brisa un en deux. Puis il tendit les trois brindilles, dans son poing fermé, en direction des otages assis contre le mur.

– Bon. On tire à la courte ?

oOo


	11. Same Odd Song

Encore une fois, merci à tous pour lire, suivre, commenter cette fanfiction. Merci en particulier à xQuelqu'une et nono-mimi. Mais que vous soyez discrets ou que vous vous manifestiez, cela me touche et me pousse à continuer. Je dois vous prévenir cependant : dans ce chapitre, un de mes personnages utilise une toxine contenue dans un poisson (le poisson Fugu). Sachez qu'il n'existe aucun antidote à cette toxine, et que le produit, tel que mon personnage l'utilise, est issu de mon imagination (débordante et sadique, je sais).

Vous allez être surpris à la fin de ce chapitre.

Mais comme dit Virginia Woolf, une écrivain que j'apprécie énormément : "Je voulais parler de la mort, mais la vie a fait irruption, comme d'habitude."

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 10

Reid ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Tout d'abord, le monde qui l'entourait se résuma en un flou artistique sombre, aux magnifiques reflets chocolat. Puis sa vision s'affina et il se rendit compte que le visage de Morgan était penché sur lui, attentif.

– Hey, dit-il doucement, comment va le playboy au bois dormant ?

Reid chassa les brumes de l'inconscience en clignant des yeux.

– Salut, Morgan, croassa-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge desséchée. Il grimaça. Son épaule l'élançait, et une douleur aigüe lui transperçait la jambe. Un léger vertige le prit alors qu'il se redressait.

Il entendit de l'eau bouillir, dans la pièce à côté. Une odeur alléchante de café chaud lui parvenait par effluves.

– Je peux en avoir ? demanda Reid en voyant Morgan porter une tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

– Même pas en rêve, pretty boy. Toi, tu auras de la soupe à la tomate.

Fran sortit de la petite kitchenette de l'infirmerie. Elle tenait un mug à la main et touillait une épaisse mixture écarlate à l'aide d'une cuillère.

– Ce sera toujours mieux que la décoction bizarre de Janis, affirma-t-elle.

Morgan confirma en faisant une drôle de grimace. Reid s'esclaffa.

– Te marre pas, grogna l'agent spécial, tu vas te faire mal.

Son coéquipier le regretta effectivement aussitôt quand les muscles de son épaule se mirent à protester avec indignation. La douleur se fit brusquement plus pénible.

– Je t'avais prévenu, ironisa Morgan.

Il tendit à son coéquipier un paquet de sucreries ouvert.

– Super ! s'exclama Reid en piochant dedans.

Morgan esquissa un sourire et s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras. Il leur résuma brièvement la conversation entre Hotchner et Petersen, et comment celui-ci avait obligé Medhi, Janis et Lin à tirer leur échappatoire à la courte paille – les deux premiers en étaient les « heureux partants », pour reprendre les paroles d'Andrew. Morgan ne parla pas de l'intérêt malsain que Petersen portait à Fran. L'agent spécial se méfiait – peut-être leur geôlier voulait-il garder un pion sous la main. Il doutait qu'elle fût de mèche, maintenant que Reid était, grâce à ses soins, hors de danger.

Fran, qui écoutait d'une oreille, tendit à Reid le mug fumant. La soupe lyophilisée lui paraissait incroyablement appétissante, face à la soupe à la grimace de Morgan. Il but à petites gorgées avec reconnaissance. La chaleur bienfaisante apaisa les brûlures de sa gorge et glissa jusque dans son estomac.

– Bizarre… réfléchit Fran à voix haute. Tu dis qu'il parlait de façon hachée, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. J'ai suivi peu de cours de Petersen, mais autant que je me souvienne, il fait plutôt des phrases alambiquées.

– Tendance schizophrène, conclut Reid en avalant une nouvelle bombe calorique.

– Toujours sur la défensive, poursuivit Morgan, donc paranoïaque. Et vu la façon dont la négociation a tourné tout à l'heure, mégalomane.

– Il faut trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Hotch et les autres, dit Reid.

– Comment ? soupira Morgan. Nos portables ont été confisqués, le seul téléphone disponible est sous bonne garde, et impossible de faire des signes par les fenêtres.

Les deux profilers avaient songé un bref instant à écrire un mot et le passer discrètement sous le nez de la caméra du hall. Ils savaient d'instinct que les doigts agiles de Garcia avaient déjà piraté le système de vidéosurveillance, et que rien n'échappait désormais à son œil acéré. Mais Fran et Morgan n'avaient trouvé ni papier ni crayons dans le petit local.

C'est alors qu'Andrew ouvrit violemment la porte de l'infirmerie.

– Assez de messes basses, cracha-t-il. Agent Morgan, dans le hall. Immédiatement.

Petersen ne voulait visiblement pas laisser trop longtemps les deux agents du FBI ensemble. Il s'appliquait sûrement à les empêcher d'organiser des stratégies, tout en considérant Fran comme une menace minime, voire nulle. Morgan ajouta mentalement « misogyne » et « sexiste » à leur analyse du suspect. La rouquine était l'infirmière, et Janis la pourvoyeuse de café.

– Quel succès, ironisa Morgan. Ton patron ne peut plus se passer de moi ?

Il tentait la provocation. Mais Andrew ricana et pointa le canon de son Beretta sur lui.

– Allez, dehors.

L'agent spécial obtempéra. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Andrew le regarda s'éloigner, sans le suivre tout de suite. Il fredonnait quelque chose. Reid ne reconnut pas l'air. Les paroles, confuses au départ, lui parurent peu à peu plus compréhensibles, à mesure que Morgan s'éloignait.

« _À six, la baiser, _

_À cinq, la brûler, _

_À quatre, l'écraser, _

_À trois, la noyer, _

_À deux, la tuer, _

_À un, l'enterrer._ »

Tout en chantonnant ces paroles obscènes, Andrew ne quittait pas Fran des yeux.

oOo

La cohorte de journalistes qui se pressait le long du cordon de sécurité harcelait J.J. depuis plus de sept heures. Sept heures durant lesquelles les reporters se relayaient sans relâche pour lui réclamer des informations, pendant qu'elle-même luttait contre l'épuisement qui la gagnait.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez les unités d'intervention faire leur travail, répéta-t-elle une énième fois à un reporter qui tentait de forcer le cordon de sécurité.

La nuit était tombée tôt, en plus d'une brève averse de neige fondue. J.J. se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os.

Petersen avait finalement accepté de laisser partir un seul otage, arguant que la promesse de contrat d'ABC studios ne valait pas un clou, et qu'il attendait toujours celle de la maison d'édition. Hotchner avait fait couper l'électricité et le chauffage – le froid pouvait engourdir l'attention des occupants de l'immeuble. C'était risqué, notamment à cause des otages et de Reid, blessé, mais les membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'il était tenace, et qu'il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Les tandems du SWAT, installés tout autour du 451 College Street, prenaient leur mal en patience. Les micros paraboliques déployés par l'équipe d'intervention ne servaient à rien – Petersen était tellement paranoïaque que cela l'avait rendu malin : toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées. Aucun son, aucune parole n'était assez fort à l'intérieur pour que l'on puisse capter quoi que ce soit. Prentiss et Rossi avaient été relayés à l'arrière du bâtiment et étaient revenus auprès de Hotchner. Garcia, en contact permanent avec eux, les tenait régulièrement au courant de ce qu'elle voyait sur la vidéosurveillance. Mais à part cela, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

– Les preneurs d'otages n'ont pas besoin de publicité, rentrez chez vous, nous vous contacterons dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Les journalistes s'agitèrent soudain. J.J. se retourna ; l'otage n'allait pas tarder à sortir.

Deux agents du SWAT, équipés d'épais gilets pare-balles et de boucliers anti-émeutes, se mirent en première ligne, devant la porte. Prentiss et Rossi les suivaient de près, leur arme de service à la main, le visage fermé, concentré.

La tension était palpable. Les caméras étaient braquées sur le 451 College Street.

– Petersen ! appela Rossi d'une voix forte. Vous pouvez laisser sortir l'otage !

La porte s'ouvrit très lentement. Une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques, visiblement effrayée, apparut sur le seuil, les mains en l'air. Petersen se cachait dans son dos, le Glock braqué sur son crâne, la main agrippant fermement l'épaule de la femme.

– S'il vous plaît, sanglot-t-elle, ne tirez pas… s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas mourir...

– Avancez tout doucement, la rassura Prentiss en tendant la main vers elle, ne craignez rien.

– C'est bon, Petersen, vous pouvez la lâcher, incita Rossi.

L'interpellé desserra son étreinte, mais garda le canon de son revolver pointé sur la femme. Celle-ci fit un pas en avant, pleurant toujours. Elle attrapa la main de Prentiss.

C'est alors que le laser rouge, jusque-là sur les cheveux bruns de l'otage et invisible aux yeux de Petersen, glissa sur le bois de la porte, puis l'aveugla. D'instinct, Petersen recula. Tout alla très vite ; des éclats de bois explosèrent dans une détonation sèche, projetant des échardes noirâtres vers son visage.

– Non ! cria Prentiss en tirant l'otage par la main.

– Cessez le feu ! _Cessez le feu_ ! beugla l'un des agents du SWAT dans un micro accroché à son gilet pare-balles.

Petersen poussa un cri de rage et tira, sans même prendre le temps de viser, puis referma violemment la porte. La femme fut propulsée vers l'avant, et s'effondra dans les bras de Prentiss. Les agents du SWAT prirent une position de défense autour d'elles, boucliers pointés vers le bâtiment, tous leurs sens en alerte.

Rossi s'agenouilla à côté de sa coéquipière. Il posa deux doigts sur la nuque ensanglantée de l'otage.

– Elle est morte, annonça-t-il.

oOo

Petersen était dans un état de rage indescriptible. Comme un lion en cage, tremblant de façon incoercible, il attrapa une chaise d'une main et la fracassa sur le sol. Janis et Medhi se réfugièrent dans un coin du hall, effrayés. Andrew, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement, tenta de le calmer.

– Ta gueule ! aboya-t-il en guise de réponse.

Morgan fulminait. L'otage était morte bêtement, par la faute d'un sniper qui avait cru avoir un angle de tir. Mais que se serait-il passé si Petersen avait été tué ? Andrew était peut-être manipulé, mais c'était un paramètre non négligeable ; il était encore plus instable que son maître. De plus, Lin aurait pu révéler des choses à ses collègues, dehors. Maintenant, aucune négociation ne serait plus possible. Petersen refuserait d'écouter Hotchner – Morgan se doutait que son patron devait être en train de passer un savon mémorable au duo sniper-spotter qui avait enfreint les ordres. Mais c'était une bien maigre consolation – une vie avait été gâchée dans l'opération...

– Ils ont pas voulu m'écouter ? grogna Petersen. Je vais leur faire voir...

Un drôle de sourire éclaira son visage.

– Un agent et un boulet. Ils vont voir...

Morgan comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Il s'interposa alors que Petersen s'avançait vers le couloir de l'infirmerie.

– Non, Petersen, tenta-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

– Je vais me gêner ! tempêta l'autre. Je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. _Ils ont tenté de me buter !_

Petersen en postillonnait de rage. Ses paroles étaient incohérentes. Andrew feinta Morgan et plongea vers le couloir, son Beretta à la main.

– Je vais le faire pour vous, professeur !

– Non !

Morgan agrippa Andrew par le bras, mais le gamin lui glissa des doigts comme une anguille. C'était Petersen qui le retenait à présent. Sa recrue fonça vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, son Beretta devant lui.

Tout d'abord, l'incompréhension sembla figer ses traits. Yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, il fixa l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis un petit rire secoua tout son corps. Morgan déglutit.

– Quoi, Andrew, _quoi_ ? jappa Petersen.

Sa recrue entra dans l'infirmerie en ricanant. Il en ressortit, tenant fermement Fran par le bras. La jeune femme était blanche comme un linge. Elle tenait quelque chose à la main, quelque chose que Morgan ne distingua pas immédiatement.

– Pas besoin, professeur, chantonna Andrew. Elle l'a fait pour vous.

Andrew poussa Fran devant lui. Elle laissa échapper un petit glapissement de douleur alors qu'il la projetait dans le hall. Elle tomba sans douceur, son genou cognant durement les dalles froides. Ce qu'elle avait à la main roula de ses doigts.

Une seringue, et un petit flacon vide.

oOo

– Oh mon Dieu non, oh mon Dieu !

Garcia ne cessa de répéter son mantra, épouvantée et incrédule à la fois.

Son petit logiciel zooma malgré elle sur la petite fiole, immobilisée sur un interstice.

_Fugu poison – tetrodotoxin_.

Le dossier de l'infirmier du 451 College Street s'afficha aussitôt, sur un côté de l'écran. L'analyste ne put s'empêcher de lire, ne pouvant y croire. La toxine, à petites doses, était une drogue sans équivalent. À des doses plus importantes, elle entraînait paresthésies, paralysies, détresse respiratoire, puis la mort. L'infirmier s'en était procuré une fiole.

Garcia sanglota, de colère et de douleur.

Fran avait tué Reid.

oOo


	12. Atropine

Je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps dans l'expectative... Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci à nouveau à xQuelqu'une et nono-mimi pour leurs commentaires très réguliers, et à tous pour lire, suivre et mettre en favori cette fanfiction... !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Ses traits semblaient presque sereins, détendus. Mais son teint grisâtre et ses lèvres légèrement cyanosées ne trompaient pas. Reid, le poing droit serré sur sa poitrine, reposait.

Petersen partit d'un rire hystérique, incoercible. Secoué de spasmes, il contempla le corps de l'agent du FBI qu'il avait eu l'intention d'abattre lui-même. Il se sentait puissant, invincible. Non seulement les atouts revenaient dans son jeu, mais il avait maintenant une deuxième personne de son côté – une personne un peu plus capable que cet imbécile d'Andrew.

Petersen, toujours hilare, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, regarda Morgan, les traits fermés, crispés, rabattre le drap sur le visage de son coéquipier, d'une façon tendre, fraternelle.

Puis, sans rien dire, l'agent du BAU revint dans le hall, sous la menace du Beretta d'Andrew.

oOo

La fiole et la seringue s'écrasèrent sous ses doigts, enfonçant dans ses paumes de fins éclats de verre et de plastique. Fran éparpilla les fragments en se relevant. La douleur dans son genou explosa, comme une fleur de douleurs. Elle se traîna pitoyablement contre le mur, sous l'œil de la caméra.

Janis et Medhi se détournèrent d'elle, écœurés. Leurs regards méprisants la transpercèrent comme une dague chauffée à blanc. Fran s'obligea à les ignorer. Elle espéra avoir vu juste. Assise contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, les mains serrées, elle fixa la caméra.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Petersen soulever délicatement le plaid qui couvrait l'inspecteur Harris et détacher les menottes de sa ceinture. Il les tendit à Andrew. Fran entendit à peine Petersen ordonner à sa recrue d'entraver Morgan et de l'enfermer dans le bureau de Janis. Il devait redouter sa colère – mais il disait qu'ils auraient la paix, au moins pour quelques heures, le temps de réfléchir à la suite.

– Ah, très chère, lui dit-il. Je t'avais mal estimée.

Fran secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Vous allez garder les corps encore longtemps ici ?

Elle maudit sa voix qui chevrotait, son corps qui grelottait.

– Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Petersen.

Andrew referma la porte du bureau.

– Ça va sentir, dit-elle. D'ailleurs, Harris commence déjà à sentir.

Fran pria, intérieurement, pour que les spéculations de Morgan et Reid soient avérées. Petersen plissa le nez d'une drôle de façon. Il renifla.

– Je ne sens rien, intervint Andrew.

La jeune femme l'aurait étranglé sur place. Elle lui lança un long regard, angoissée. Si Petersen l'écoutait lui...

– Moi si, fit-il pourtant d'une voix sèche. Franny a raison. Et puis, morts, ils ne me servent plus à rien...

Son surnom, dans la bouche du tueur, la fit frémir de dégoût.

Andrew lui, semblait plus méfiant.

– Professeur, vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi elle veut se débarrasser des corps ?

Petersen éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule, comme à un enfant qui ferait un caprice.

– Allons, allons, Andrew. Tu l'as vue ? Elle tremble à l'idée de voir le corps de celui qu'elle a tué.

Fran agitait en effet les doigts de façon fébrile, en frissonnant, comme si elle ne les contrôlait plus. Son regard, comme vide, restait braqué sur la caméra.

– On va leur montrer qui commande, dit Petersen. On leur donne les corps.

oOo

Hotchner raccrocha son téléphone. Il dut s'adosser au capot du SUV, tant l'appel de Garcia l'avait ébranlé. Reid, mort ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il croyait d'autant moins à la thèse de l'empoisonnement – et pourtant, l'analyste avait tout vu, tout enregistré. Hotchner poussa un long, très long soupir, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il devait réfléchir.

– Hotch ? fit la voix inquiète de J.J. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne sut que répondre. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ?

– C'est Reid, finit-il par annoncer.

J.J. comprit aussitôt.

– Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Hotchner hocha la tête, impuissant. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, elle porta les mains à son visage, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, sans que rien n'ait été prévu, les agents du SWAT virent un mouvement à la porte du 451 College Street et braquèrent aussitôt leurs projecteurs sur l'épais panneau de bois.

La nuit était d'un noir de poix, épaisse et froide.

La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

– Ne tirez pas ! s'écria une voix à l'intérieur.

Une femme, visiblement sous la menace d'une arme, les mains en l'air, fit un pas dehors. Petersen avait retenu la leçon – tout le corps de son otage remplissait le cadre de la porte.

– S'il vous plaît, ne tirez pas !

Prentiss et Rossi, accompagnés de deux agents du SWAT, se placèrent non loin des marches du perron. L'otage, éblouie par les projecteurs, se protégea les yeux du bras. Elle sembla écouter un instant.

– Petersen veut vous faire un cadeau... il dit qu'il veut vous donner les corps de Harris et de l'agent Reid.

Rossi jeta un coup d'œil à Hotchner, qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

– D'accord, lança le new-yorkais.

– Si jamais vous ne faites pas ce qu'il demande, il... oh mon Dieu... il abattra tout le monde.

– Tout ira bien, dit Prentiss d'une voix qu'elle espéra rassurante. Demandez-lui ce qu'il veut.

– Medhi va sortir les corps un par un. Petersen dit qu'il nous gardera toujours dans son viseur. Si jamais vous faites un geste...

La femme ne put en dire plus. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

– D'accord, répéta Rossi, on ne bougera pas.

Derrière l'otage, qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement, les bras toujours en l'air, une autre personne apparut, leur tournant le dos. Penchée en avant, elle tenait entre ses poings serrés les coins d'un plaid, et le tirait. Soufflant, ahanant, pleurant de terreur, Medhi recula, traînant son paquet sur le perron. Il descendit quelques marches, déposa son « colis », et sans se retourner, sans oser baisser les yeux sur le corps de l'inspecteur Harris, dont la tête sanglante dépassait, il l'enjamba et revint à l'intérieur. Rossi crut que le jeune homme allait trébucher sur le cadavre. Mais Medhi tint bon, et revint bientôt, tenant cette fois dans ses bras le corps de Reid, enveloppé d'un drap blanc.

Une main poussa la femme hors du bâtiment, elle perdit l'équilibre et voulut se rattraper à Medhi. Le temps que Prentiss, Rossi et les agents du SWAT se précipitent vers eux et les placent sous leur protection, la porte du 451 College Street s'était à nouveau refermée.

oOo

Les lueurs psychédéliques bleues et rouges se mêlaient, explosant sur les murs, se réfléchissant sur les fenêtres, teintant les quelques flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient.

Dans une ambulance, Hotchner s'était assis, croisant les doigts devant son menton, pensif. Il contemplait la forme enfermée dans la housse mortuaire noire, sur le brancard.

Medhi et Janis, en état de choc, se trouvaient dans l'autre véhicule, où ils tentaient de se réchauffer.

Hotchner ne pouvait se résoudre à emmener Reid à la morgue. Ce serait reconnaître sa mort. Pourtant, son corps était là, sous ses yeux. Rossi, lui-même le vague à l'âme, tentait, comme il le pouvait, de réconforter Prentiss et J.J. Hotchner avait voulu se rendre compte par lui-même et était monté dans l'ambulance, après le passage du légiste.

Hotchner fit glisser la fermeture éclair de la housse et découvrit le visage et le haut du corps de son jeune collègue. Un long moment s'écoula, pendant lequel il le contempla, sans rien dire.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la housse quand son téléphone sonna.

oOo

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Elle pensait à Reid, et quand elle arrivait à apercevoir la vidéosurveillance, et qu'elle distinguait Fran, des sanglots rageurs la secouaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle tué ? Garcia aurait voulu pouvoir lui hurler sa colère et son incompréhension à travers la caméra, pouvoir lui crier son désarroi, sa peine, son impuissance.

Sur son écran, Fran semblait la fixer, l'appeler du regard. Entre ses jambes repliées, ses mains s'agitaient, formant des gestes des doigts, de façon répétée.

Garcia mit un petit moment à comprendre que Fran s'exprimait de façon muette, lui envoyant le même message, reproduit sans relâche.

_La jeune femme signait. _

Aussitôt, l'analyste lança un logiciel de transcodage. Chaque geste, décortiqué, décrypté, apparaissait dans une petite fenêtre, avec une traduction instantanée.

R.E.I.D.F.I.S.T.A.T.R.O.P.I.N.E.A.N.T.I.D.O.T.E.2.C.C.I.N.H.E.A.R.T.

Garcia tapait furieusement sur son clavier. D'une main, elle sécha ses larmes, attrapa un stylo à paillettes et composa le numéro de son patron.

oOo

Dans l'ambulance, Hotchner raccrocha son téléphone et le laissa tomber sans réfléchir, plongea la main dans une boîte au-dessus du brancard, en sortit une aiguille hypodermique et arracha la cellophane avec les dents. Le poing de Reid, sur sa poitrine, enserrait fermement une petite chose grise. Hotchner, au risque de briser les doigts contractés de son coéquipier, desserra son étreinte et attrapa la fiole d'atropine qu'ils dissimulaient.

Il plongea l'aiguille dans la fiole, mesura deux centimètres cubes de produit, avant de renverser une bouteille entière de désinfectant sur la poitrine de Reid.

Puis, prenant une grande respiration, adressant des prières muettes à il ne savait trop quoi, ou qui, Hotchner planta la seringue dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Alors que quelques secondes à peine s'écoulaient, il eut l'impression très désagréable qu'il s'était passé des heures entières lorsque Reid inspira brutalement une goulée d'air.


	13. Flash-Back

Ce chapitre, comme son titre l'indique, est un flash-back (il prend place au moment où Morgan quitte l'infirmerie, sous la menace d'Andrew. Vous vous rappelez, la chanson bizarre ? C'est là).

Bonne lecture !

P.S. : merci à toi, xQuelqu'une. Et à tous les autres.

Chapitre 12

_« À six, la baiser, _

_À cinq, la brûler, _

_À quatre, l'écraser, _

_À trois, la noyer, _

_À deux, la tuer, _

_À un, l'enterrer. »_

_Ce petit air obscène n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Andrew. Il chantonnait toujours lorsqu'il quitta enfin l'infirmerie. _

– _C'était quoi, cette chanson bizarre ? demanda Reid au bout d'un moment. _

_Fran, blême, s'était assise sur le bureau, ses mains enserrant si fort les bords du plateau de métal aseptisé que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Elle fronça les sourcils. _

– _Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. _

_Elle semblait effrayée, déboussolée. Fran secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir. Puis, certainement pour détourner l'attention, se dit Reid, la jeune femme attrapa une tasse de thé fumant. _

_Elle poussa un petit cri surpris et le récipient lui glissa des doigts, éclatant sur le sol en débris de porcelaine. Sa boisson explosa en une multitude de gouttes sur le carrelage. Avant que Fran n'aie instinctivement porté ses doigts à sa bouche pour étouffer la douleur piquante, Reid lui attrapa vivement la main et l'examina. De petites cloques lui couvraient jusqu'à la deuxième phalange et couraient sur sa paume. Le rebord de la tasse ébréchée avait brûlé les parcelles de sa peau épargnée, ou bien avait appuyé sur les cloques et en avait crevé certaines. _

– _Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il. _

_Un peu de liquide clair coulait entre ses doigts et sur la paume de sa main. Reid prit un coin du drap et l'essuya doucement. _

– _J'ai stérilisé les pinces dans l'eau bouillante avant de m'en servir. J'ai rien senti sur le coup, le rassura-t-elle en retirant la main de son étreinte. _

_Fran contempla le désastre par terre et poussa un soupir. _

– _Regarde-moi ça, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les plus gros fragments, j'ai déjà pas trouvé de nourriture dans la cuisine, et c'était le seul sachet de thé que j'aie pu… _

_La jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement alors que son regard accrochait quelque chose, placé presque au niveau du sol. _

_Dans un coin d'étagère, repoussés contre le mur de sorte qu'on ne les remarque pas, se trouvaient deux petits flacons, de faible contenance mais déjà à moitié vides. Une simple étiquette indiquait « Fugu poison – tetrodotoxin » sur l'un et « atropine » sur l'autre. _

– _Fran ? _

– _J'ai peut-être trouvé comment te faire sortir d'ici. _

– _Quoi ? Mais… _

_Elle lui cloua le bec en lâchant dans son giron les deux fioles. Il les porta à la lumière crue des néons, les retournant entre ses doigts fins. _

– _C'est une drogue très élaborée, dit Reid en désignant le premier flacon. C'est dix fois plus puissant que le LSD ou l'ectasy et c'est plus vite assimilé par l'organisme. Celui qui s'est procuré ça devait ne plus ressentir l'effet de drogues plus « douces ». _

_Le jeune homme poursuivit sa récitation encyclopédique. Fran ne fit pas mine de l'interrompre, l'écoutant même avec un intérêt visible. Les consommateurs dont le stress, l'anxiété ou l'angoisse n'était plus soulagé par l'homéopathie ou les anxiolytiques, se tournaient vers ce « poison de Fugu ». Engourdissement léger, impression de flottement, de déconnexion… À faible dose, les effets secondaires étaient négligeables. Le consommateur conservait une certaine lucidité, qui lui permettait de réagir en cas de problème – l'atropine constituait d'ailleurs un bon antidote. Si l'infirmier du 451 College Street se shootait à la tetrodotoxine, pas étonnant qu'il garde sous le coude une fiole de contre-poison. Il devait pouvoir effacer rapidement les marques de la drogue. _

_Reid comprit sans mal que c'était une dose plus forte qui intéressait Fran. Après les engourdissements, venaient paralysie, ralentissement des fonctions vitales, état cataleptique, pallor mortis. Le poison idéal pour passer pour un cadavre et sortir d'une prise d'otage sans inquiéter personne. _

_Le jeune agent du BAU avait conscience de cela – mais il rechignait à laisser tomber Morgan et Fran. Et qu'allait penser son collègue, d'ailleurs ? Hors de question de l'informer de cette stratégie – il refuserait catégoriquement de le laisser courir ce risque. _

_Fran sembla voir sur son visage son hésitation et sa réticence. _

– _Ici, tu ne peux rien faire, dit-elle doucement. Mais dehors, tu pourras donner les infos dont tes collègues ont sûrement besoin. _

_Reid la remercia mentalement pour ne pas avoir dit « dans l'état où tu es ». Il se sentait suffisamment stupide d'être mis hors-jeu aussi rapidement, et d'avoir complètement déséquilibré les données. Petersen avait un sacré avantage maintenant, et ça grâce à lui… Mais Fran avait raison : assis là, sur cette espèce de lit d'hôpital, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était blessé. En guise d'approbation et comme pour lui infliger une bonne piqûre de rappel, son épaule et sa jambe le lancèrent à nouveau, méchamment. Reid grimaça. _

– _Je suppose que tu refuserais des antidouleurs si je t'en proposais ? demanda Fran. _

– _Tu supposes bien. _

_La jeune femme aurait pu lui demander d'où lui venait cette manie de refuser un bénéfice médical non-négligeable, mais elle n'insista pas, et Reid la remercia à nouveau intérieurement. Il apprécia sa discrétion. _

– _Ça me donnerait un avantage, réfléchit-elle à voix haute, si je pouvais faire croire à Petersen et Andrew que je suis dans leur camp… _

– _C'est un jeu dangereux, la prévint Reid. _

– _Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, mais je dois essayer. _

_Elle gagna la porte de l'infirmerie puis l'entrouvrit, écoutant ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir et dans le hall. Ils entendirent des voix, qui discutaient fermement. Un courant d'air froid fit frissonner la jeune femme. _

– _On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit-elle en se frictionnant les bras. _

_Elle fouilla dans un des placards et en sortit une nouvelle seringue hypodermique. _

– _Prends l'atropine et cache-la dans ton poing, ordonna-t-elle en mesurant une dose de drogue. _

– _Il n'y a ni papier, ni crayon ici. Comment vas-tu faire pour leur donner la bonne quantité d'antidote ? demanda Reid avec curiosité. _

_Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas inquiet, mais plutôt confiant. La jeune femme le jaugea du regard – il devina qu'elle calculait le volume idéal de toxine. _

– _Langue des signes, répondit-elle. Devant la caméra, dans le hall. J'espère seulement que votre analyste me verra. _

_Reid esquissa un sourire. _

– _Connaissant Garcia, il y a 98% de chance qu'elle ait les yeux rivés sur ses écrans, à nous surveiller. _

– _Et les 2% restants ? s'inquiéta Fran. _

– _À avaler rapidement une gorgée de café bien fort, ironisa le jeune homme. Elle ne détournera pas le regard plus d'un quart de seconde. _

_Fran sembla soulagée. Elle sourit à son tour, puis reporta son attention sur la seringue qu'elle tenait en main. La jeune femme poussa légèrement le piston pour ajuster la dose de toxine. _

– _Prêt ? _

– _Prêt. _

_Elle appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool au creux de son bras valide, et prit une grande inspiration. _

_L'aiguille pinça désagréablement sa peau. Le poison le brûla à l'endroit où il était injecté, et la glace incandescente du produit glissa le long de son bras, atteignit son épaule, son cou, sa nuque, descendit dans sa poitrine, envahissant son cœur. En un instant, le jeune homme se sentit comme pris dans un étau. Il étouffait. Il lutta pour inhaler de l'air, mais sa respiration se bloqua. Sa vue se voilait, tous ses autres sens s'engourdissaient. Il ne perçut plus qu'un lointain son, indistinct – la voix de Fran qui le rassurait. _

_Puis le néant fut total, et Reid sombra._

oOo


	14. Next Stage

Et hop ! La suite :)

Merci à xQuelqu'une, qui commente cette fanfiction très régulièrement, et aux autres aussi (au passage, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review vous aussi !).

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13

– Hotch, je refuse d'aller à l'hôpital, protesta Reid en ajustant la couverture chauffante autour de ses épaules.

Il avait cessé de grelotter. Ses joues s'étaient à nouveau colorées – elles s'empourpraient même, sous l'effet de la colère.

– Reid, trancha Hotchner d'une voix ferme. C'est un ordre.

– Et moi, c'est un conseil que je vous donne. Si Petersen et Andrew voient cette ambulance s'éloigner à toute vitesse, avec sirène et gyrophares, vous pouvez parier qu'ils comprendront que _je ne suis pas mort_ !

Une demi-heure à peine s'était écoulée depuis que Reid avait repris conscience. Seul son patron était au courant – son jeune collègue l'avait instamment prié de ne mettre personne dans la confidence, malgré sa culpabilité à l'idée de laisser tous les autres dans l'ignorance.

Les vêtements de Reid étaient irrécupérables. Encroûtés de sang, déchirés, découpés, empestant la sueur et la solution alcoolique. Le jeune homme se faisait l'effet d'un mendiant qui aurait déniché ses nippes dans une poubelle d'hôpital. Une grimace de dégoût étira son visage quand un nouvel effluve puissant remonta jusqu'à ses narines. Il eut un violent haut-le-corps. La nausée, accompagnée de la douleur cuisante à l'épaule et à la jambe, lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Hotchner eut juste le temps d'attraper un haricot en inox, de ces épais récipients de fer blanc prévus pour les cas de ce genre, et Reid, dans un hoquet brûlant, rendit tout le contenu de son estomac. Soupe et bonbons remontèrent dans sa gorge dans un remugle infect. Hotchner laissa faire, sans sourciller, une main tenant le haricot, l'autre posée sur la nuque de son collègue, en un geste apaisant. Il attendit patiemment que les derniers spasmes eurent secoué le corps de Reid. Hotchner avisa une bouteille en plastique sur une étagère et l'ouvrit, puis la tendit à son collègue. Reid but quelques gorgées avec reconnaissance. L'eau fraîche atténua un peu l'immonde goût âcre dans sa bouche et sa gorge.

– Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, reprit enfin Hotchner d'une voix plus conciliante, et tu es au bord de l'hypothermie. Tu risques à tout moment de faire un malaise.

– Ça va aller, Hotch. Je peux tenir encore quelques heures.

Son patron le jaugea pendant ce qu'il lui semblait être un long, très long moment – Reid soutint son regard sans fléchir. Hotchner esquissa un sourire puis finit par lui tendre une seconde couverture chauffante.

– Couvre-toi. Je fais venir un infirmier.

– D'accord, concéda Reid avec un soulagement visible – tout en se promettant intérieurement de refuser toute substance susceptible d'inhiber sa douleur et de l'empêcher de réfléchir.

Hotchner ramassa son téléphone et le lui glissa dans les mains.

– Appelle Garcia et tiens-la informée. Tu devrais aussi la rassurer sur ton état de santé.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'ambulance sans ajouter un mot de plus mais se ravisa au dernier instant.

– Content de te retrouver en vie, Reid, fit-il en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil.

Et il sortit dans la nuit noire, laissant son coéquipier seul.

Hotchner apprécia la fraîcheur glacée sur sa peau, après l'atmosphère confinée et étouffante de l'ambulance. Tout en se dirigeant vers ses coéquipiers, il décida de ne rien leur dire tout de suite. Reid avait raison ; Petersen et Andrew devaient continuer à ignorer qu'il leur avait joué un joli tour de passe-passe. S'ils apercevaient ne serait-ce qu'une once de soulagement sur les visages de Prentiss, J.J. ou Rossi, alors…

C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête en signe de déni lorsqu'il vit ses trois équipiers, qui l'interrogeaient du regard.

oOo

Garcia fixait intensément son téléphone, à côté d'elle. Sans ciller, sans essuyer les larmes de fatigue et de désespoir qui coulaient, traçant des sillons de mascara bleu électrique sur ses joues. Les dents serrées, elle priait intérieurement.

Elle se sentait à la fois désemparée, folle d'espoir, d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Et si Hotchner la rappelait pour lui annoncer la mort de Reid ? Avait-elle réagi à temps ? L'antipoison avait-il été administré trop tard ? Et s'il n'avait pas fonctionné… ?

Toutefois, la sonnerie stridente la fit bondir. Elle attendit, interdite, bouche bée, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle décrocha presque trop tard. Sa main tremblait.

– Pénélope Garcia, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix chevrotante.

– Bah alors, j'ai pas le droit à un de tes fameux « Salut » spécial petit génie ?

La seule réponse qu'obtint Reid fut un gigantesque sanglot de soulagement.

oOo

Petersen, en partie planqué dans un angle de mur, observait la rue à travers deux lames de stores – sa paranoïa ne lui faisait pas oublier les snipers, tout autour. La tête des agents du FBI lui plaisait bien ; le grand type sec – sûrement Hotchner – avait le visage fermé, insondable. Il semblait annoncer une nouvelle bien regrettable à ses collègues. La jolie blonde pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, la brune et le barbu se regardaient sans rien dire, interloqués. Petersen laissa retomber le store, satisfait. Franny avait bien caché son jeu, finalement.

Il poussa un soupir – le voilà qui commençait à regretter qu'Andrew ait choisi une fille aussi dégourdie pour son initiation.

Il avisa son débile d'apprenti, prostré dans un coin du hall comme un piquet.

– Andrew…

– J'y crois pas, l'interrompit le jeune homme. J'y crois pas, c'est tout.

– Quoi encore ? soupira Petersen.

– Elle a pas pu le tuer, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Quelque chose flottait dans son regard, que Petersen ne sut définir – de la haine ? de la fièvre ? du dégoût ? de l'amour ? Une part de lui eut pitié du gamin, déboussolé, jaloux, rageur – et l'autre le contempla avec mépris.

– Crétin, grinça-t-il finalement en secouant la tête.

Petersen regarda sa montre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin.

– Andrew, emmène Fran dans le bureau de Lee. On va y enfermer Morgan aussi.

– Pourquoi à l'étage ?

– Ça t'arrive jamais de réfléchir ? Ils entreront pas par les fenêtres s'ils donnent l'assaut. On pourra riposter facilement, il n'y aura qu'une façon de monter. Et on garde nos otages sous le coude.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina. Petersen fut encore plus dépité de voir avec quelle facilité il se faisait manipuler. Il doutait qu'il réussisse son initiation. Andrew n'était pas fichu de prendre des initiatives et avait la fâcheuse tendance à le vénérer comme un dieu. Le garçon avalait ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait de pain bénit – remarquez, cela lui facilitait grandement les choses, vue la situation. Peut-être parviendrait-il à s'en sortir, s'il parvenait à tourner les choses à son avantage. Petersen se promit d'y réfléchir. En attendant, il suivit des yeux Andrew qui saisissait Fran par le coude et la conduisait à l'étage. La jeune femme semblait éreintée, perdue, vidée. Elle laissa faire Andrew sans protester, à tel point qu'elle trébucha dans l'escalier. Elle serait tombée durement sur les marches si le garçon ne l'avait pas fermement retenue par le bras. Les doigts d'Andrew s'enfoncèrent si fort dans la chair de sa prisonnière qu'ils y imprimeraient des hématomes bleuâtres.

Petersen les regarda monter l'escalier. Ils lui faisaient penser à un couple de jeunes mariés, mais il avait dans l'idée que la chère et tendre épouse était plutôt réticente à gagner la chambre nuptiale. Puis Petersen se rendit dans le bureau de Janis et, sans un mot, simplement sous la menace de son arme, il fit comprendre à Morgan qu'il était temps de déménager. Un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal, une fois qu'ils seraient barricadés à l'étage.

L'agent du FBI n'avait qu'une envie ; effacer ce sourire de putois à coups de poings.

oOo


	15. Redemption

Chers lecteurs,

voici un nouveau chapitre. Cette fanfiction touche presque à sa fin - encore quelques chapitres, et je vous laisse tranquilles.

J'utilise quelques expressions tchèques ici. Pas grand-chose, pas de quoi en faire un fromage ni vous donner la traduction, je ne pense pas que cela vous empêchera de comprendre (si j'ai fait des fautes, je m'en excuse, j'ai perdu l'habitude de cette langue étrangère). Comme toujours, faites-moi savoir si ce chapitre vous a plu, ou déplu.

Je m'excuse si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes, ni à la hauteur de la série et des personnages (qui, au passage, ne m'appartiennent pas, on est bien d'accord) ; j'ai dû dire adieu à une de mes meilleures amies, et c'est difficile. Aussi, ne vous en faites pas si la publication des prochains chapitres se fait un peu plus longue. Je vais finir cette histoire.

Oh, xQuelqu'une, merci pour ta review, encore une fois.

Bonne lecture !

P.S. : to "Guest" and all people who want to read this fanfiction but can't read French: my story isn't so good you absolutely need to know about it. I would like to write in English but I'm not very good at this. So if you think you miss something, please tell me and I'll try to do my best to translate... if someone wants to translate for me, I'll consider his/her wish. All the best!

Chapitre 14

Petersen avait pris soin de laisser Morgan dans une position des plus inconfortables. L'agent du BAU étira l'une après l'autre ses jambes engourdies, tentant d'en chasser les fourmillements désagréables. Ses mains, dans son dos, menottées au meuble imposant qui trônait contre le mur du bureau de Lee, le faisaient également souffrir. Il ne pouvait ni se tenir debout, ni s'asseoir – Petersen avait veillé au grain en ricanant, avant d'attraper les deux chaises de la pièce et de sortir en sifflotant un air guilleret. Morgan ne serait donc même pas tenté d'en demander une à Fran, silencieuse et somnolente, recroquevillée dans un coin.

Des larmes amères séchaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. La fatigue avait fini par l'éreinter, et Fran passait d'une courte période de sommeil peu réparateur à une phase plus longue de veille nerveuse et angoissante. Morgan la sentait tiraillée – il se doutait qu'elle s'inquiétait.

Petersen et Andrew devaient penser qu'il avait envie de la démolir, et il ne voulait pas les contredire, quand bien même ce rôle lui faisait horreur. Il savait que Fran n'avait pas tué Reid – il n'était pas profiler pour rien. La rouquine n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui venait d'assassiner de sang-froid. Au contraire, tout son langage corporel indiquait sa crainte profonde face à une seule pensée, obsédante : celle, justement, d'avoir peut-être commis un meurtre.

Désemparée, la jeune femme ne cessait de ressasser le moment où elle avait calculé la dose de poison, l'instant où elle l'avait injecté, où elle avait rassuré Reid qui, peu à peu, sombrait vers ce qu'elle avait espéré comme une illusion macabre. Pour Fran, l'agent du BAU était mort, soit parce qu'elle lui avait donné une trop forte dose de drogue, soit parce que son message en langue des signes n'avait pas été vu, ou capté, ou compris. Dans ses courtes périodes de somnolence, la jeune femme se revoyait, comme dans une hallucination de cauchemar, tuant Reid. La douleur sourde dans son genou devenait une partie de ses rêves, se confondant avec les éclats de verre de son désespoir. Elle sursautait alors, hébétée, perdue, croyant devenir folle, à nouveau hantée par ses questions sans réponses, totalement réveillée par sa jambe suppliciée et ses mains écorchées. Honteuse, la jeune femme évitait de regarder Morgan, qui dans son esprit fiévreux lui lançait des coups d'œil noirs, fielleux, brûlants de mépris et de haine.

– Fran.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il l'appelait.

Les réverbères, au dehors, dispensaient un éclairage chiche, leur permettant à peine de discerner l'ombre de l'autre au milieu de la noirceur de la pièce, seulement entrecoupée par les lueurs vertes des issues de secours.

– _Fran_, insistait Morgan.

La jeune femme réagit enfin et son beau regard vert s'arrêta sur lui.

– Morgan, je suis tellement _désolée_…

– Tu pourras l'être le jour où tu tueras _vraiment_ Reid.

– Q… Quoi ?

– Je suis profiler, Fran, dit Morgan avec une grimace éloquente.

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis un petit sourire vint éclairer subrepticement son visage.

– Quelle idiote je fais…

– Non, t'es juste une rouquine un peu naïve, ironisa l'agent du BAU.

Morgan chercha une position plus confortable, remontant un peu ses mains engourdies dans son dos. Il entendit Fran s'approcher prudemment de lui. Ses mains fraîches l'effleurèrent dans le noir alors qu'elle tâtonnait à la recherche de quelque chose. Morgan sentit le souffle de la jeune femme remonter le long de son bras et dans son cou.

– Hey, ça y est, tu t'apprêtes enfin à tomber sous mon charme ravageur ? s'amusa-t-il.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et fouillait une étagère au-dessus de sa tête.

– Même pas en rêve, crâne d'œuf, rétorqua-t-elle en imitant l'accent d'un parrain de la mafia.

Elle attrapa quelque chose qui pesait suffisamment lourd pour lui couper le souffle. Mais elle le posa le plus doucement possible sur le sol et le poussa du pied sous les fesses de Morgan.

– Je savais bien que Lee avait ses bons vieux pavés de linguistique imbuvable quelque part, dit-elle victorieuse.

La jeune femme appuya sur l'épaule de Morgan d'une main et fit glisser les menottes de l'autre, de sorte qu'il puisse s'asseoir à peu près confortablement sur la pile de manuels qu'elle avait dénichés. Morgan soupira d'aise.

– Si Reid me voyait, il aurait une attaque.

– Et Lee fera de même s'il apprend que ses précieux bouquins servent de fauteuil, surenchérit Fran.

La jeune femme, grimaçant soudain, s'appuya sur le bureau au centre de la pièce et se laissa précautionneusement glisser au sol, s'aidant de ses bras, sa jambe raidie et gonflée devant elle. Sous ses doigts, l'articulation, anormalement enflée, pulsait désagréablement, mise au supplice. La jeune femme la massa doucement, pétrissant la chair et les muscles douloureux. Morgan la distinguait dans la pénombre. Il devina que c'était sa blessure de guerre personnelle, souvenir d'une compétition de gymnastique… le profiler eut l'impression que la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Garcia, au sujet d'une certaine Fran Isolt Graham, remontait au mois dernier.

– Comment tu leur as fait comprendre, pour Reid ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– Je me suis placée devant la caméra du hall et j'ai signé, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Morgan émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

– Tu connais la langue des signes ?

– Je sais surtout signer les lettres. Mon beau-frère est sourd-muet. C'est Iakob, mon… mari, qui m'a appris.

L'agent du FBI saisit l'occasion pour la faire penser un peu à autre chose – et lui faire oublier, lui, par la même occasion, ses jambes ankylosées et son impression désagréable de ne servir à rien.

– Tu l'as rencontré pendant tes études, c'est ça ?

Reid lui avait raconté leur discussion de la veille au soir – seulement hier, et déjà si loin... mais il savait que Fran savait qu'ils savaient. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait demandé des infos à Garcia. Fran n'était ni dupe, ni bête, aussi ne joua-t-elle pas le jeu du « comment tu sais ? »

– Oui, à un colloque sur l'histoire européenne, répondit-elle. Il participait à un échange universitaire. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et a voulu engager la conversation...

Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir.

– Il se débrouillait avec ses deux ou trois expressions toutes faites en anglais. Mais je me rappelle surtout de la première fois qu'il m'a adressé la parole.

La jeune femme prit une intonation assez grave, et imita un accent slave :

– « Bonjour, seulement un petit peu je parle anglais. Pouvoir moi m'asseoir ici ? Ça se nomme comme ça bien en anglais ? »

– Il a appris dans un guide touristique ou quoi ? s'amusa Morgan.

– Presque. Les cours d'anglais n'étaient pas trop suivis dans son école. Enfin bref.

– Il s'est vite amélioré, je suppose, la taquina le profiler.

– C'est moi qui ai appris le tchèque, _a tak dále_.

– J'espère que ce n'était pas une insulte, menaça-t-il en souriant.

– _Nerozumím hrozbě_, rétorqua-t-elle en tirant la langue. En même temps, c'est facile d'apprendre une langue quand on est en immersion totale.

– Tu es partie vivre avec lui là-bas.

– On s'est _mariés_ là-bas. Mon boulot de prof d'anglais m'a tout juste permis de payer le voyage de mes parents pour assister à la noce.

– C'est bien payé, prof ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, puis bailla.

– Tu devrais dormir quelques heures, conseilla Morgan.

– J'y arrive pas, j'arrête pas de papoter.

– Essaie de te détendre. Ferme les yeux.

– C'est une technique d'hypnose ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Non, pas vraiment. Fais ce que je te dis, Fran, tu verras bien.

Elle poussa un soupir amusé, mais obtempéra. Morgan sentit la jeune femme s'installer plus confortablement, accentuant ses gestes de façon exagérée, désabusée. Elle n'y croyait visiblement pas.

– Inspire profondément. Expire. Voilà.

Cependant, sous les tranquilles inflexions de Morgan, la jeune femme se détendit. Bientôt, elle somnolait. Morgan savait que ce ne serait pas aussi réparateur qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais ce serait toujours ça de pris.

Il avait une idée, risquée, mais qui pouvait marcher – Reid aurait pu établir des statistiques ou des probabilités plus précises, mais il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait. Cependant, Fran allait avoir besoin de quelques heures de repos.

oOo


End file.
